


Lost my way

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Divorce, F/M, M/M, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski- Hale left without a warning, taking with him the unborn child that he claimed wasn't Derek's. No one knows why he left and the Sheriff blames Derek. When Stiles returns, he returns seeking redemption for what he did, hoping that maybe Derek will accept him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinski- Hale left without a warning, not telling anyone where he was going. The first time that Derek found out he was alone he had woken up at midnight. He was resting peacefully, only to be awoken by a dream. In the dream Stiles and the baby were injured. He couldn’t reach them and had to watch as they slowly delved deeper into the icy cold water at the bottom of Beacon Hills Lake. He had to make sure that it was just a dream and woke up, reaching for the man that he had married not too long ago. There was a note left on Stiles’ pillow. He reached for it, hands shaking, afraid of what he might find in the note.

_I am so sorry Derek.  I thought that I could do this with you. But I can’t. I thought that maybe you were the one for me. You’re not. I don’t know what I saw in you, I don’t know why I ever thought you were good enough for me. So I’m leaving. Don’t look for me or this baby. I don’t know why you would, He’s not even yours. I’ve enclosed my ring in the note. The divorce papers are already signed._

_Stiles._

Derek threw down the paper. He didn’t know what he had read. This wasn’t his Stiles. It couldn’t be. Stiles wouldn’t say anything like that to hurt Derek. He…They loved each other too much.

Tossing the paper aside he found the ring sitting there, the moonlight shining on the gold band. He picked it up and placed it on his finger. Despite Stiles’ small stature the ring still managed to fit on his finger.

Derek quickly got up, reaching and tugging on his pants as he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. He knew that if Stiles left then he would go to his dad’s

 “Why would he do this?” Derek argued with himself. It wasn’t right. ‘’Why would he leave like that? I gave him everything he ever wanted.”

He was stopped midway to the house by a road block. Derek gripped the wheel. He didn’t have time for this. For the cops.

One of the officers walked to his car window. He rolled down the window and was greeted to the sight of one of the newest deputies, Deputy Parrish.

“Hello Mr. Hale.” The deputy smiled. Derek gratefully returned the smile even though he was internally scowling at the other man.

“Officer. What seems to be the problem?” Derek asked.

“The Sherriff’s son is gone, actually your husband. Do you know where he went? It would save us a heck of a lot of time if you did.”

Derek shook his head. “No. He left me a note.”

“Do you have the note sir?”

Derek shook his head. He didn’t have it in him to bring it with him. Too many hurt feelings accompanied that note.

“No. But can I speak to the sheriff? Please?”

 

 

                                                                        ***********************************8

 

 

It had been nearly two years since Stiles left town with the baby that Stiles claimed wasn’t his.  He put the papers in. Thinking that maybe Stiles didn’t mean any of that he held out putting the papers in. it wasn’t until Isaac, Derek’s beta and best friend convinced him that maybe it was time to move on. So he did. Derek signed on the dotted line, handed the papers off to his lawyer and put himself out there.

Dating again was weird for Derek. He never really had to do it seeing as he and Stiles were together for so long. So every man that he met he really didn’t have anything to talk about. Derek couldn’t talk about pack stuff and there wasn’t really anything he could discuss with anyone else. It wasn’t until Derek had come back to the loft after having yet another horrible date and found Isaac sitting on the couch. Derek didn’t tell him what happened. Isaac just knew.

That night was the first night that Derek felt whole again, felt happy.

                                                           

                                                                                                ****************************

 

 

“No, fuck Derek. Right there.” Isaac groaned out. He was watching Derek atop of him, His alpha pounding into him.

“Fuck Isaac.” Derek screamed as he came inside of Isaac.

This was the first time that the two of them were having sex, Derek was hesitant at first but gave in. Stiles was gone. This was his life now.

Derek rolled to the side, pulling Isaac on top of him.

“That was amazing.” Isaac smiled pulling Derek’s hand so that it rested on his bum. “Not that I have anyone to compare you to. But wow my Alpha.”

“Wow indeed.”

“So I was thinking. There’s a showing of Harry Potter tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.”

Derek groaned. Isaac took that as his cue.

“I’m sorry. I know how you feel about movies like that. Just forget it.”

Derek had a flash back. This conversation was so familiar of the one he had with Stiles.

 

_“Dude, its star wars. Why wouldn’t you want to go? It’s so freaking fantastic. Trust me you will love it.” Stiles said happily. He was curled up on Derek’s side. Resting comfortably after watching a stupid movie on TV. As much as Derek hated movies he watched them because Stiles liked them._

_“Because I’ve seen that movies one too many times because of you and I don’t wish to rehash that with the fact that I would have to sit in a stuffy theater with a hundred nerds reciting the movie instead of being out with girls, or guys.” Derek stated._

_Stiles punched him. It wouldn’t hurt Derek and sometimes it barely hurt Stiles. But no one insults Star wars and gets away with it._

_“What the fuck Stiles?” Derek asked._

_“I’ll be there. I’m one of those hundred nerds that would recite the movie. Please babe. Do this for me. You do love me don’t you?”_

_“Stiles.”_

_“I promise I will give you multiple orgasms tonight if you do this for me.”_

_Derek thought about it. Sit through a movie and when he returns get the most amazing night of his life._

“Hello? Earth to Derek. Is anyone in there?” Isaac teased knocking the side of Derek’s hand with his cool fingers.

“Yeah. Here.”

“So I was saying. Instead of doing the movie we could just…”

“No, let’s do it. I don’t mind.”

                       

                                                                                    &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

 

The movie, the one movie that Derek was promised actually turned into a double feature so they ended up watching both of the first movies back to back. Derek had dozed off halfway between ‘chamber of secrets’ when Isaac decided that his alpha had enough and the two of them left out the theater.  

Derek ended up in the passenger’s seat while Isaac drove. He didn’t want an incident on the road and for the sheriff to somehow blame this on Derek as well. The night Stiles left the Sherriff had blamed that on Derek. Saying that his lifestyle, what he was is the reason that Stiles took the baby and left. Derek had told him what Stiles’ note said. Derek was the reason that Stiles cheated on him, Derek was never there and was always gone on those stupid pack meets. If Derek knew that the baby wasn’t his he don’t know what he would have done to him.

Derek didn’t rehash. He didn’t get angry. He just walked away.

Knowing that Derek was asleep Isaac turned on the radio. If anyone found out he would deny it completely but he was grateful that the song that was on was Taylor swift. He was a certified Taylor swift fan and no one would ever know that.

The song that was on was ‘you’re not sorry,’ the song was a sad one, one he didn’t want to hear but didn’t want to turn the station. He turned it up a little but not enough to wake Derek. He let the words flow freely.

 _“All this time I was wasting_  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
and all you do is let me down” 

_And it's taking me this long_  
Baby but I figured you out  
and you're thinking we'll be fine again  
but not this time around

 _You don't have to call anymore_  
I won't pick up the phone  
this is the last straw  
don’t wanna hurt anymore

Isaac had never truly listened to the words before. Never knew the truth that they held for Derek. Letting Stiles go was one of the best things that he could have done. There was so much hurt hiding inside Derek the moment the doe-eyed boy left him, taking his future with him that Isaac couldn’t take it.  He hated seeing the strongest man he knew hurt like that.

 

 _And you can tell me that you're sorry_  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, no, no

 _Looking so innocent_  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
could’ve loved you all my life  
if you hadn't left me waiting in the cold

 _And you got your share of secrets_  
and I'm tired of being last to know  
and now you're asking me to listen  
because it's worked each time before

 _But you don't have to call anymore_  
I won't pick up the phone  
this is the last straw  
don’t wanna hurt anymore

 _And you can tell me that you're sorry_  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh

 

 

Isaac stopped at the light that led to the Hale loft. The radio still blaring Taylor and Derek still hadn’t woke up. He waited at the light. Watching Derek sleep. It was what was on Derek’s side that caught Isaac’s attention. That jeep that he had seen so many times before was sitting idly by next to the Camaro. Isaac wanted to turn away before the boy in the jeep saw him but it was too late. Brown met Blue. Derek’s past met his future.

 _You had me falling for you honey_  
and it never would've gone away, no  
you used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade

 _So you don't have to call anymore_  
I won't pick up the phone  
this is the last straw  
there’s nothing left to beg for

 _And you can tell me that you're sorry_  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
No, oh, no, oh, no oh  
Whoa, no, no

 

 

                                                                        &&&&77&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

 

Isaac didn’t tell Derek that he saw Stiles. He knew that Derek couldn’t take it and he didn’t want Derek running over to the Sherriff’s to get some sort of explanation out of Stiles. But Isaac didn’t have to worry about that. Turns out that Derek never threw out Stiles’ things and never gave them to Stiles’ dad. So it wasn’t a surprise when Stiles knocked on the door to the loft that following week.  Lucky for Isaac Derek had to leave to the next town over for a pack meet. It was alpha’s only so Isaac didn’t have to go.

Thinking that Derek was back early he was so happy. He also wanted to know why Derek was knocking. But knowing him he probably forgot his key. He had just found out some great news and couldn’t wait to share it with him.

“Derek you won’t believe what I found out…” he opened the door and instead of seeing Derek he was greeted to the sight of Stiles. And the baby boy that was supposed to be Derek’s.

“What are you doing here?” Isaac asked. He didn’t move from the door, not allowing Stiles inside or to see inside.

“I think I… I left some things here.” Stiles said not looking at the boy.

“Wait here.”

Isaac walked into the hall closet that sat by the stairs. The box was marked ‘Stiles.’ He picked it up and walked back to the door. Isaac handed the box to Stiles.

“You have your box. You can go now.”

Stiles turned to leave. The little boy holding onto Stiles’ tail end of his jacket.

“Papa. Bathroom.” Isaac heard the little boy say and he knew where this was leading.

“The bathroom is…”

“I know where it is.”

Stiles entered the familiar loft. All of the memories that he had were flooding back to him like crazy. Stiles put the box down next to the table and escorted the boy to the bathroom. Isaac could hear everything and moments later he heard Stiles’ footsteps.

“He likes to use it on his own.”

Isaac nodded, not really caring what Stiles had to say.

“So you stay here with Derek now?”

Another nod.

“How is he? Is he ok?”

“Better than when you left and accused him of everything that went wrong in your life. And then you have the audacity to bring the child that he thought was his into his home, our home.”

“What do you mean our home?”

“Derek and I are a couple. Have been for the past two years. And don’t worry. I won’t tell him you were here. When you and that child leave I’ll try my best to get rid of your scent.”

Isaac heard the toilet flush and the little boy calling for his papa.

 

                                                                        ******************************8

 

 

Thanks to Deaton there was a way to get rid of a human’s scent and as soon as they were gone he cleansed the house, just as Derek had come home.

“Vanilla scenting?” Derek said walking through the door. ‘’How did you know.”

Isaac smiled. “Guess I know you babe,”

Derek picked him up and Isaac wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist.

“I have some good news.”

“And what’s that?”

“We’re having a baby.”

Derek didn’t say anything. He only looked at Isaac with sad eyes and gripped the boy tighter.

“Don’t. Please don’t Isaac. Don’t tell me things like that.”

“I am Derek. I thought that you would be happy.”

“I am happy but is it…is it mine?”

“Of course it is. And I won’t leave you Derek. I promise that.”

 

                                                                                    *****************8

 

 

Stiles didn’t know what he was thinking when he showed up to Derek’s loft. He knew he left things there and he thought that maybe Derek had given it away or thrown it out but he hadn’t. A large part of Derek was happy about that and that other part was scared as hell. He would come face to face with Derek, the past coming back to bite him in the ass for what he did. He lied to Derek. He hurt the man that he loved more than anything. When he knocked on the door he was excited. He had their son. Yes, that was another part of the lie. He named the boy Jesse. He would show up with Jesse who looked so much like Derek in Stiles’ eyes that he had to sometimes look away from the boy. It hurt too much.

Isaac Lahey, Derek’s best friend and Beta had opened the door. Stiles wasn’t expecting him to be there. He wanted Derek there, so he could at least explain a little bit of what had happened. He also wasn’t expecting for Isaac to tell him that he and Derek were in a relationship. All of Stiles’ hopes and dreams were dashed at that moment. But what did he expect? He had lied to the man that he loved, broken him. It was only right that Derek moved on but he deserved someone equal to him, not Isaac Lahey.

Stiles returned to his father’s home distraught and angry. He dumped the box into the garage, fixed Jesse and his father dinner. Refusing to look at his dad as he asked him questions. He knew that the anger he was feeling wasn’t right. This was all him. He did this to himself. He messed up everything.

“Can you put Jesse to bed dad? I’m going to go visit Scott.”

His dad nodded.

                                                &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

 

 

Not much had changed in the McCall home. The only difference was now that Scott was married to a woman that Stiles found out was a Kitsune and they were expecting their own baby.

“Derek’s happy.” Scott said. Scott knew the reason that Stiles was really here. It was obvious the moment he got the call that his best friend was back.

“I know he is.” Stiles grumbled. “And I’m happy for him.”

“But?”  

“But I thought that maybe if explained what happened. Why I had to leave…”

Scott stopped him. “Dude. Don’t. Don’t do this. He’s moved on. He’s happy now. He has Isaac.”

“And that’s the thing. Isaac? Really?”

“Yes. If it wasn’t for Isaac Derek never would have moved on. He would have still been holding out hope that you were going to return. Sitting in that loft day after day watching the door.  Isaac made him better. Don’t hurt him again.”

Stiles looked down at his fingers. “Derek will get hurt again. Once he finds out that I’m back in town. And once I tell him the truth about Jesse.”

“What truth? He knows the truth. Jesse isn’t his. You told him that.”

“That was a part of the lie. I had to lie to Derek. Jesse actually is his. From the hair to the eyes. He takes after his father. He couldn’t deny Jesse if he saw him.”

Scott stood up. Standing in front of his friend. “You’re my best friend. You know that I would do anything to help you but listen to yourself. _You_ left him. You lied to him. And then you keep saying how you had to lie to him. Why? Does someone have something over you or something? What is it Stiles?”

Scott bent down in front of Stiles. “Please. I’m trying to help.”

“I don’t think you can.”

 

                                                                        ************************8

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                           

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seemed rushed but well, i had to write something or i was going to lose interest in the story. that and the next chapter is the last. So i'm going to start on that one now and write as much as i can with it.

Stiles stayed awake that night. He didn’t know what to do. One part of him wanted to tell Derek the truth and the other part wanted to take Jesse and leave town again. He didn’t know what was going to happen. He left a pretty horrific letter to him, asked him for a divorce and told him that the baby he was carrying belonged to someone else. He didn’t see how Derek would, could forgive him after that. Stiles took out his phone, scrolling through the pictures that he kept on there. Many of them were of Derek and him, the first time that they got the news that Stiles was pregnant.

_Stiles couldn’t believe what Marin had told him. He thought that she delusional. Hell, he thought he was delusional. He had been throwing up like crazy, at first he thought that he had a stomach flu until Scott convinced him to see Marin. They had gone together, and it took one look from her to know the truth. That’s why Derek trusted her the most, why she and her brother were the best emissaries for the Hale Pack. She had told what she thought, he took a test and found out five minutes later that he was carrying the child of the man he loved._

_Stiles was too excited to wait to tell Derek. Scott insisted that he plan something special to celebrate the occasion but Stiles only shook him off._

_“No. I can’t wait. We’ve wanted a child for so long and we finally have one. As soon as he walks through that door I’m telling him.” Stiles couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Scott had left to give the couple some time once he heard the roar of Derek’s Camaro._

_As soon as the door knob turned Stiles jumped on Derek, causing the Alpha to catch him easily as Stiles wrapped his legs around his husband._

_“Missed me?” Derek smirked and caused Stiles to bury his face further into the crook of Derek’s neck._

_“Listen to my heartbeat…” Stiles said not moving his face. “I mean really listen and tell me what you hear.”_

_“Stiles. What hell. Is something wrong?” Derek had fear in voice. He knew that Stiles was feeling ill. He just hoped it was nothing serious. Derek pulled him back, watching the tears in Stiles’ eyes and feeling himself turn sad as well._

_“Derek. Please. Just listen.”_

_So Derek did. He knew that he was too busy with pack business to fully pay attention to Stiles and he felt awful for it. Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He heard Stiles’ heartbeat and then…something he hadn’t before. He thought that maybe he was imagining it. That maybe Stiles had two hearts like the guy on that show he likes to watch. But the heartbeat was beating a bit faster than Stiles’, a slow flutter. The heartbeat of a baby._

_“Stiles. Are you…” He couldn’t get the words out. It was, he couldn’t believe it. Derek wrapped Stiles in his arms again._

_“We’re having a baby.”_

The memories faded as quickly as he remembered it. That was a long time ago. Back before…Before everything happened and he had to leave Beacon Hills. Stiles put the phone back on the table. He rolled out of bed and threw on some clothes. He was going to talk to Derek. Get him to understand, get to help him. He didn’t know why he didn’t think to do that first. If he would have went to Derek first, told him what was going on instead of being afraid then he wouldn’t have lost the best thing he had ever known.

Stiles walked down the hall, he could hear the soft snoring of his son in the room next his father’s room. Stiles tried to sneak past his father. His father was so happy when the boy came home, Stiles hadn’t called him when he left Beacon Hills. Two years and the Sherriff didn’t know what happened to his son.

“Stiles. Come here.” He heard his father say. Stiles groaned but headed into the room. His father was sitting in his mother’s chair that the Sherriff didn’t have the heart to throw out.

“Dad.” Stiles began to say. The Sherriff cut him off.

“Going somewhere?” He asked. Stiles nodded.

“I was going for a quick walk. I was coming back if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“It’s not that son. I was…I’ve noticed some things about Jesse while I spent time with him.”

Stiles knew where this was going. The sheriff knew about the supernatural, knew about Derek and Stiles had to admit that over the years that he was gone his dad had become very good at noticing who was a wolf and who wasn’t.

“Dad.”

“Let me finish son. He looks a lot like Derek Hale. Now if I’m correct I was led to believe that he wasn’t the father. Is this true or not?”

Stiles sighed and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He couldn’t look at his father, the guilt would show.

“Dad. I did what I did because I thought it was the right thing.”

“So Jesse is Derek’s child after all?”

Stiles nodded.

“Why did you lie to him son? Do you know I…He was devastated to find out that Jesse wasn’t his.”

“I know dad. But there are things that I can’t explain to you right now. First I have to explain them to Derek. I have to get him to understand why I did what I did and then maybe, maybe I could tell you the truth.”

“What truth Stiles? All I remember is you leaving, telling me in a note I might add, that Derek was no good and you needed to get away. Son, Derek isn’t going to understand why you lied to him. Especially not now.”

“I have to make him try. He needs to understand why I did what I did.”

                                                                                                ***********************

 

Derek and Isaac had fallen into bed after celebrating. Derek was so excited to be a father. The first one turned out to be a bust and once he was sure that this was his, that Isaac wouldn’t betray him the way that Stiles did he knew that he had all he needed to make the announcement that was weighing on him. For the last few months Derek had decided that it was time to make the next move with Isaac. He still held onto the ring that Stiles left, burning a hole in his sock drawer. He wanted to ask Isaac to marry him, he didn’t want it too feel rushed and he didn’t want to get hurt again.

Therefore Derek took a chance after finding out that he would be a father that maybe this was the right thing to do. As soon as Isaac told him that he was pregnant that’s when Derek asked the question and was greeted with a yes.

                                                                                                ********************

 

Isaac had fallen asleep. And Derek was still awake. He couldn’t sleep as he watched Isaac sleep. Listening to the heartbeat of his son or daughter. He would finally have the future he wanted. The future he was supposed to have with Stiles.

The doorbell rang. Derek got up to answer it. His jaw dropped when he saw who was on the other side.

“Stiles?”

                                                                                                ******************************

 

“Stiles?” Derek was…he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, who he was seeing. Stiles had a smile on his face.

“Hi Derek.”

Derek stepped outside and closed the door. He didn’t want to wake Isaac.

“What are you doing here? Why are you back?”

“I’ll tell you that but first I need to talk to you Derek.”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“Please. Just listen to me.”

“Listen to you? You left me Stiles. Told me that the child you were carrying wasn’t mine. Why should I listen to you?”

Stiles held his breath. “Because there was a reason that I left. I didn’t want to. I was forced to lie to you.”

“What do you mean you were forced to lie to me? Stiles what are you talking about?”

Stiles stepped towards Derek. Derek wanted to back away. He told himself that if he ever came face to face with Stiles again he wouldn’t, he didn’t, and he couldn’t. He couldn’t go through the motions again. But there was something about Stiles. Something about him that he couldn’t deny.

“Some guy, I didn’t know him but he was a wolf. He told me that…Look if I didn’t care for the safety of our child then I wouldn’t have done it.”

“Wait. You said that he wasn’t mine.”

“I had to lie. Derek these people. They threatened to kill our son, kill me if I didn’t leave. At the time I was fearful for our lives. They somehow wanted me away from you. I don’t know why. They said…They had people watching you Derek. Ready to harm you whenever I decided not to leave you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped you.”

Stiles shook his head. “No you couldn’t. Not against them. They…I didn’t know that then but now I’m willing to get your help. I don’t expect you to take me back. Not after that. But they’ll know that I told you and come after me. And Jesse.”

“You named him Jesse?”

Stiles ran his hands through his hair. “Yeah. You’ll love him. He looks just like you Derek. And he’s a Beta wolf.”

Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He scrolled to a picture of Jesse that he took on the playground. Stiles handed him the phone.

Derek stared at the picture. The little boy did look like him. From the hair to the way that they both smiled.

“Stiles. I can’t be with you again.”

“I know. I know you’ve moved on with Isaac and I’m happy for you. I don’t expect anything. I just thought that I needed to tell you the truth.”

Stiles took the phone from Derek and began to walk way. Derek wanted to call after him. To stop him but a voice in his mind told him not too. Stiles was his past. He needed to focus on his future.

                                                                                                **************************

The following Saturday Derek headed over to the Stilinksi’s. He wanted to see his son. That night played in his mind. Stiles left because he was threatened. He didn’t want to get anyone hurt or killed so he lied to him. Whoever this person was he had to find them in case they were still out there.

Derek had told Isaac about Stiles being in town and about Jesse. Isaac feigned as though he didn’t already know that and asked Derek what he was going to do. Derek couldn’t leave them. They were getting married and expecting a child. Derek reassured him that he wouldn’t. He would be there for him and the baby. He just couldn’t leave Stiles and his son unattended. They would need help. They would need him.

Derek noticed the old jeep sitting in the driveway, memories flashing back to the nights that they spent in the jeep. Making out, talking about the plans that they had made.

Derek got out of his Camaro. He could hear Stiles’ voice coming from the backyard and followed it.

Stiles was playing with a little boy, Jesse.

Stiles was right, He looked so much like Derek.

****_And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around_

****_Here's to you and your temper_  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why?

 **** _Why do you have to make me feel small_  
so you can feel whole inside?  
Why do you have to put down my dreams  
so you're the only thing on my mind?

 

Jesse saw Derek first. Stopping in his tracks and looking at his other father. Stiles seemed to notice and looked in his son’s direction. His heart fluttered at the sight of Derek. He picked up Jesse and walked towards Derek.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked. Jesse began to fidget in his father’s arms. The youngster hated being held.

“I thought about what you said. Stiles I can’t leave you and him unprotected.” Derek’s eyes watching his son try to bite his father, eyes going yellow.

“Don’t worry about it.  I told Scott. He and Kira are going to watch Jesse. So he’s safe until I figure out what to do.  I’ve already called Marin.”

Stiles eventually let the little boy down and went back to playing with the ball.

“I still want to help. We may not be together and a part of me may still hate you for what you did but he’s my son and a part of me still care.”

“Derek… I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be near us. What would Isaac think?”

“I explained to him and he understands. He knows that I want to be here, that I want to protect the both of you. I’ll come over as often as I can, I’ll take you and him wherever you need to go until we find out who’s doing this.”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't the last chapter. There will be one final chapter after this one.

Derek stayed a lot longer in the back yard then he intended. He couldn’t get over the how adorable his son was. Jesse was every bit of Derek with the attitude and looks, but he had Stiles’ cynicism. Even at only two. Derek had learned that even though Stiles left town and since the day that Jesse was born he knew who he was, who Derek was. So five minutes after Derek had arrived the little boy was calling Derek Papa.

Darkness fell over Beacon Hills, Stiles scooped up Jesse and went inside the house, and Derek followed.

“You don’t have to stay.” Stiles said walking to the bathroom. The little boy had gotten himself dirty and refused to take a bath. He was struggling in Stiles’ arms once he saw the bathroom and the bath tub.

“I want to Stiles. I need to.” Derek whispered as he took the boy from Stiles’ arms. Instead of going to the bathroom he went into Stiles’ room. Just as he thought everything was still there.

“What are you doing?” Stiles inquired. He was watching as Derek undressed the toddler, throwing the soiled clothes in the corner of the room.

“Does he have any baby wipes?”

Stiles nodded.

“Get them.”

Stiles walked to the dresser and opened the third drawer. He took out the case of wipes and handed them to Derek.

“What are you going to do with them?”

“My sister Cora hated taking baths and instead of fighting with her she would just wipe her down. Plus he’s not that dirty anyway.”

Stiles watched as Derek wiped down their son. He could see the love and admiration that was flowing in Derek’s eyes. He missed out on two years of this all because of that unknown wolf that forced him out of town. Stiles handed Derek Jesse’s favorite pair of PJ’s. A set that included star wars and seconds after he was dressed the little guy was out. Derek and Stiles walked with him to his bedroom and placed him in the crib.

“Did he eat before he went to bed?”

Stiles nodded. “I always feed him before us. Do you want anything? I was going to cook for dad but he called and said that he was working late and won’t be in until morning.”

“I didn’t know you could cook.”

Stiles blushed. “Yeah. I kind of picked it up while I was away.”

They walked downstairs into the kitchen. Derek took a seat at the table while Stiles headed over to the stove. He got the pots and pans out that he was going to use to cook for Derek. He still remembered the dish that Derek always ordered when they went out and he had learned to make it, perfectly might he add. He headed to the fridge and was lucky that he had all of the ingredients. Crab Meat Alma was the first dish that they shared together on the very first date they had.

“So where did you go when you left? I didn’t know you knew people outside of Beacon Hills.” Derek queried as he reached inside the fridge and grabbed a beer, getting one for Stiles as well. He opened both and handed one to Stiles.

“Oh, you remember Genim.” Stiles said as he took a seat next to Derek.

“Your ex-boyfriend Genim?” Derek questioned, hiding the anger in his voice.

Derek never liked Genim. Stiles was in love with the man before he met Derek. When they first got together Stiles had kept many of Genim’s pictures in a box in the attic. He stumbled across them once, looked at them and ended up burning them. Till this day Stiles doesn’t know what happened to those pictures.

“Yeah. He lives about an hour from here. I tracked him down and he helped me out. He even delivered Jesse.”

Derek gripped the bottle tightly. It was one thing that his ex-husband was living with his boyfriend but it was another thing to know that the man he despised had delivered his child, got to see his child first, got to hold him and smile with him. The bottle burst seconds later, scaring Stiles.

“Shit Dude.”

Stiles hurried to get the broom. He began to clean up and noticed that Derek was already healing.

“I’m sorry Stiles. I didn’t mean…”

“No, it’s ok. I know you feel about Genim. I shouldn’t have mentioned him.”

Stiles emptied the contents into the trash can and checked on the food. It was nearly done.

“I shouldn’t have gotten like that. I have no reason to be jealous. It’s just. He was there, for everything that I was supposed to be. He was there for Jesse’s first words, his first step. He got to see it all.”

Stiles grabbed Derek another beer and handed it to him. He felt guilty now. It was in fact his fault. If he hadn’t lied.

“I know. I’m sorry for this. I didn’t mean for you to miss out on so much of his life.”

“I don’t blame you Stiles. I blame whoever threatened you. It’s not your fault.”

                                                                                **************************

They ate in comfortable silence, Derek ever so often looking at Stiles who would look away from him. By the time that they finished Jesse had woken up and was now sitting happily on Derek’s leg as the three of them watched television.

Every so often Derek’s phone would ring and he would chose to ignore it.

                                                                                *************************                                             *******************

 

Isaac kept calling Derek, wondering where he was and scared that maybe Derek was choosing to rekindle whatever was left of the relationship that he had with Stiles.

“Derek, it’s me. Please pick up the phone.” Isaac was on the verge of tears. He didn’t want to lose Derek, not to Stiles.

                                                                ******************************

 

“You should answer that.” Stiles said. The phone had gone off for the fifth time that night during ‘Paw Patrol’ Jesse’s favorite show and the toddler was get annoyed with the constant interruptions.

“It’s fine. It’s just Isaac.”

“Just Isaac? He’s your boyfriend. He’s worried.”

Derek looked down at Jesse. He really should tell him what was going on between him and Isaac. But there was something inside of him that was afraid to do so. He knew that it was the right thing. To let Stiles know that he and Isaac was getting married and that Jesse would have a baby brother or sister. He also didn’t want to lose Stiles. Not when he just got him back. He knew he had to though.

“Stiles can you put Jesse back to bed? We need to have a conversation.”

“Oh. Ok.” He tried to hide the concern that was in voice. Derek seemed serious about what he had to say and Stiles was afraid. He walked over to Derek and picked up Jesse who was already halfway out.

                                                                                                ********************

 

Isaac sat there in dark. Waiting for Derek. Six hours, his fiancé was gone for six hours. It doesn’t take this long to visit a kid that you just found out about, that you thought for two years wasn’t yours. He nearly crushed the phone in his hand when he thought about what they could be doing. Stiles and Derek feeding him, bathing Jesse and putting him to sleep. And doing whatever else that made his stomach hurt.

No, he wasn’t going to lose Derek to Stiles. Isaac dialed a number, an all too familiar number.

“We need to talk.”

 

                                                                                **************************

 

“So what did you need to talk about?” Stiles asked when he came back down the stairs. Derek was still sitting on the chair in the same exact position.

“It’s about Isaac.”

“Ok. Just tell me.”

“You might want to sit down.”

Stiles shook his head. “No, I think I’ll stand.”

“Well. Isaac and I. it’s a lot more than us dating. I love him Stiles.”

Stiles didn’t react, he knew that eventually Derek would move on. He was anticipating it. Nevertheless that didn’t stop his heart from hurting.

“I know that. I can see the way you two look at each other.”

“But you also have to know Stiles. I…I asked him to marry me and he said yes.”

Stiles stared at Derek. He wasn’t expecting for Derek to say that. Being in love was one thing, he could handle that. Love was elusive and eventually he and Derek could have reconciled whatever differences that they had. But he was marrying Isaac. All hope gone.

“I’m happy for you. Really I am.” His voice didn’t crack. He had to show Derek that he wasn’t going to let it affect him. He even kept his heartbeat steady.

“One more thing Stiles.”

 _Great, there’s more._ Stiles thought.

“He’s…We’re expecting a baby.”

Everything in Stiles’ mind went blank. Not only were he and Isaac getting married but they were going to have a baby. The life that he was going to have with Derek is now a reality for Derek and Isaac.

“Congratulations.” Stiles didn’t really mean it but who was he to say that he didn’t approve? It was his fault that he ruined it all. All it would have taken was for him to say ‘Derek, someone is after me.’ And none of this would have happened.

“Stiles.”

“You should go. Go be with Isaac.”

“I need to be here for you and Jesse. In case…”

Stiles held up a hand to stop him. “It’ll be fine. I’ll just call Scott. Go home Derek.”

Derek got up. He hoped that maybe the conversation wouldn’t drive Stiles to make him leave. It had the opposite effect.

“I told you that I would be here for you and him. This doesn’t change anything Stiles. I still want to be here. You owe me that much.”

“You have a fiancé at home. Who is pregnant with your child, you should be there with them not here with us.”

“Can you stop? Ok. I know what I should be doing and I what I want to be doing. I _should_ be there with them. But I _want_ to be here.

“No. I’m not going to let you ruin what you have with Isaac. Go home Derek.”

“Stiles…”

“Just go.”

He turned away from Derek and headed back upstairs. As soon as he heard the door close he broke down and cried.

                                                                                                                *************************

 

The lights were off when Derek returned to the loft. He could hear Isaac’s heartbeat. It was at a resting rate meaning he was either sleeping or meditating.

“You’re finally home.”

So he was meditating. It was something that Isaac picked up after finding out that he was pregnant. He thought it would keep him calm.

“I wanted to spend time with my son. Is that so wrong?”

“Not at all. It isn’t wrong but you should have at least picked up your phone. I was feeling pain in my lower abdomen.”

Derek walked over to Isaac, concern lining his face. “Is everything ok?”

Derek ran a hand over Isaac’s stomach. Isaac grabbed at the hand, keeping it in place.

“I called Deaton. He came over and checked me out. He gave me some herbs that took the pain away. He said I should be fine.”

“Isaac. I am so sorry I wasn’t…”

“It’s ok. Just next time I call pick up the phone ok?”

Derek nodded. If he had known that this was the issue he wouldn’t have left earlier. He could have lost his child.

                                                                                                ***********************

 

“Hello Stiles.” Marin’s voice jolted him out of his thoughts the next day. He had taken Jesse to the park. He needed the distraction. Derek had called to make sure that he was safe. And he lied. Stiles hadn’t actually called Scott nor had he called Kira. He just sat in his son’s room, watching over the boy as he slept.

“Hey Marin. What are you doing here?”

She took a seat next to Stiles on the bench.

“Your father told me you were here. It’s come to my understanding that you haven’t been protecting yourself against the threat?”

“How did you know about that?”

“I know a lot Stiles.”

She reached into her bag and pulled out a small pouch of what Stiles recognized as Mountain ash. She handed it to him.

“I’ve already taken the liberty of covering your home with it. No wolf can cross it. So you’re safe at home. But in public Stiles you need to be careful. They might want you dead if they realize that you have told the reason you had to leave.”

Stiles stuffed the pouch inside of Jesse’s bag and ran a hand over his face.

“I know that but I need to find out who this wolf is.”

“I might be able to help Stiles. Close your eyes and focus. I’ll try and tap into your thoughts as you remember.”

“You can do that?”

She nodded.

Stiles closed his eyes and thought back to that night.  

                                                                                ***********************

_Stiles has been receiving strange phone calls for the last three days. Ignoring them because he didn’t think anything of it at the moment and he didn’t want to bother Derek with the possibility that it might be nothing. They had just found out that they were having a boy, Derek was so excited that he had to tell someone. He had gone out that night with his family. Laura, Talia and Peter were ecstatic to be having another Hale in the family. Talia didn’t want any more kids and was grateful with her first grandchild. Peter had yet to find the perfect person that would carry his child and Laura just didn’t want to get fat._

_Derek told him that he would be back late and not to wait up._

_But he did anyway. He watched a Star Wars marathon that was on TV and ate about four tubs of chocolate ice cream before settling into the bed and waiting for Derek to walk through the door._

_His phone began to ring and thinking that it was Derek this time instead of the creepers he answered it._

**_Stiles Stilinski Hale. What a troublesome person to get a hold of._ **

_The voice was muffled and he couldn’t figure out who it was._

_“What do you want?”_

**_I want you to meet me in the woods. We have a lot of talking to do.  And you don’t have a choice._ **

_The phone call ended before Stiles could come up with a witty remark. But he was going to go. This was the only way to get the guy off his back and leave him alone._

_At first he thought that maybe he should call someone. A stranger wanted to meet him in the woods. At night and he was all alone. For all he knew the person could be a killer. But he did it anyway._

_Stiles parked on the outlining of the woods. He kept the GPS on in case something went wrong. He walked a bit deeper in. There was a jeep that sat what looked like a jeep and someone standing in front of it._

_“Stop right there. Don’t come any closer.” Just like on the phone the voice was muffled and Stiles couldn’t see who it was._

_“What do you want? Why did you call me here?” Sties asked._

_“I want you to leave Derek Hale. And now.”_

_The voice demanded it and Stiles could only scoff. He wasn’t going to leave his husband just because some mysterious person told him to._

_“Look dude. I don’t know who you are or what you plan to gain but I am not leaving my husband.”_

_Stiles turned to leave but the figure let out a menacing growl. Stiles froze. He was meeting in the woods with a werewolf._

_“Like I said. Leave Derek Hale. Or I will kill you, that baby boy you’re carrying and even Derek. Oh and maybe your father too. Would be a shame if he died. You lost your mom and then to lose your dad.” The voice crackled._

_“Derek will stop you.” Stiles didn’t want to show fear but was failing horribly._

_“Trust me. Derek may be an alpha but I know his weakness. Leave Beacon Hills Stiles. Lie to him if you have to. Just get out or everyone you love will die. Oh and Stiles. If you tell him about this I will kill you.”_

_The figure’s eyes flashed a quick yellow before getting into the car and driving the opposite direction of Stiles._

_He walked back to his car. Whether it was the hormones or the fact that his life was threatened, Stiles drove home crying. He couldn’t tell Derek. He couldn’t tell anyone else because he didn’t want them to get hurt. He knew that he had to get out in order to protect himself and his child._

_**************************_

Stiles snapped out of his thoughts. He remembered what came after and if Marin was tapping into his thoughts he didn’t want her to see how much of a coward he was. How he kissed Derek as they made love for the last time and then left the note on the pillow.

“Did you get anything?” Stiles asked. Marin shook her head.

“Thankfully for my third eye I can see what others cannot. I managed to get a glimpse of the wolf that was threatening you.”

Stiles’ eyes lit up. Finally, some answers.

“But Stiles. I don’t think you will like the answer. I’m not even sure I like the answer. Stiles. This person…I can’t believe that they would threaten you.”

“Don’t keep me in suspense Marin. Who is it?”

Marin was about to answer when Stiles’ phone rang. He checked it to only see that it was an urgent text from Derek.

“Give me one second Marin.”

Stiles got up and walked away from Marin. He called Derek.

“What? Why are you calling me.?”

_I went by your house to see you and Jesse. I can’t get to the front door._

“Yeah. Marin kind of protected the house with Mountain ash. I don’t know why I didn’t think of that before.”

_Yeah well what about when you’re in public? Are you at least there with Scott or someone?_

“Marin’s here with me.”

_And is she going to be with you until we find out who did this?_

“Actually she found out who it was. She was just about to tell me before you called. So if you don’t mind.”

Stiles hung up the phone. He walked back over to Marin. She smiled when he sat down.

“So. Back to what you were telling me. Who is the person you saw?”

“It was…”

Stiles looked at her. She seemed to have gone mute. Marin clutched her throat. No sound was coming out of her throat.

Stiles panicked and reached for her. Pulling back once he felt the coolness of her skin. She was dying. Stiles began to call for help.

                                                                                                ***********************

Stiles waited at the hospital with Jesse was sitting at the entrance desk with Melissa. He didn’t want his son near him while his father was questioning him.

Several times he phone rang and it was Derek. He declined each and every one. He couldn’t deal with him right now. He was just about to find out who was after him and she suddenly…

“Stiles?” There was a hand on his shoulder. Stiles turned around and Derek, along with Isaac was standing there.

“What happened?” He asked.

“I did you know I was here?” Stiles was on the verge of tears. Marin was one of his best friends.

“I sniffed you out. Where’s Jesse?”

Stiles nodded in the direction of Melissa.

“Stiles. Is everything ok?”

“Marin...She was about to tell me who was after me. She’s couldn’t talk and then…She’s dead Derek. Marin is dead.”

Not at all caring that Isaac was in the room and standing right there Derek took Stiles into his arms. Soothing the boy until his cries became inaudible sobs.

“Come on. I’ll take you home and stay with you.”

There was a hand grasping Derek’s shoulder and Derek move it.

“Babe. We have plans tonight. Stiles will be fine.”

“Are you serious right now? He just watched a woman die in front of him. Can you show a little compassion?” Derek scolded but Isaac was unfazed by it.

“Ever since you found out that he was back you have spent all of your time with him and your son. I’m beginning to feel neglected.”

Derek sighed. “I’m sorry. But I have to be near him and Jesse right now. Someone will come after him and he’s unprotected.”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He mumbled.

“It’s fine Derek. Scott’s coming to pick us up anyway. Jesse and I are going to stay with him and Kira for the night.”

As soon as he mentioned Scott’s name he and Kira walked through the doors.

“Hey.” Kira said as soon as she saw Stiles. Stiles moved from Derek’s arm and wrapped himself in Kira’s. Not noticing the disappointment that was in Derek’s eyes. “I am so sorry.”

“It’s fine. Could you go get Jesse Scott? He’s with your mom.” Stiles said. Scott nodded and ran off to his mom’s desk. “Did you ask your father about what I said on the phone?”

Kira nodded. She pulled out a small, tiny object. “When do you want to do this?”

“What is she talking about?” Derek asked as he eyed the object that was now in Stiles’ hand.

“One of Kira’s Kitsune powers allows her to walk into dreams and memories, similar to Marin and she could figure out the identity of the person in my memory and let us know who the wolf is.”

“I don’t think that sounds safe.” Isaac interjected.

“And what’s it to you? It’s not like I’m doing it. It’s Kira. She’s experienced in this. She knows what she’s doing.” Stiles asked.

“Because. What If you find out that it’s someone close to you. What would you do then?”

“I don’t think it’s someone I know. The only wolves in Beacon Hills are the Hales and they love me. Scott’s my best friend and wouldn’t do anything to hurt me and then there’s you. But you wouldn’t want me out of town right?”

“No. of course not.”

                                                                                ***************************

 

Scott had taken Jesse out for ice cream while he and Kira prepared for the ritual.

“Ok Stiles. So it won’t hurt at all. I just need for you to remember the memory or at least the moment when you came face to face with the wolf. I’ll take it from there.”

                                                                                ***********************

 

“I’m sorry about earlier. About what I said to you about spending all your time with Stiles and Jesse. I know now that it’s just because you want to get to know the son you never knew. I didn’t mean to sound so rude.”

“It’s fine Isaac. I can see where you were coming from.”

“I also don’t think Stiles should be messing with magic.” Isaac explained once they were back at the loft. He had taken a seat on the couch, Derek next to him with an arm around his shoulders, holding him close. “I mean what if something happens? What if he gets hurt? What would happen to that little boy?”

“I’m glad you’re concerned all of a sudden now. But Stiles can handle himself. I just hope she knows what she’s doing.”

“I’m sure she does. The Kitsune people are very good at what they do. Almost too good.”

                                                                                                ***********

 

“I’ve also blocked any other magical energy or spells to get to you or me.” Kira explained.

“Is that what you think happened? Someone cast a spell on Marin? But wouldn’t Marin have sensed him?”

“Not if he or she is blocking themselves from other druids. It’s the only explanation. But whoever this wolf is, is also working with a druid. A very powerful one at that. But not as strong as me. Now lay back.”

Stiles laid down after drinking some herbal tea mixed with the ingredient that would allow Kira to enter his mind. Seconds later he was asleep. Preparing to once and for all get this over with.

 

 

****


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this chapter. It's not the final one so please read the ending notes to know what's going on.

Thinking back to all the time he spent away from Beacon Hills, away from his family, his friends, Derek. And thinking that if it wasn’t for whoever threatened him that day he wouldn’t be where he was now. He would still have Derek, they would be raising their son together. Derek wouldn’t be getting married to Isaac and Isaac wouldn’t be pregnant with his child. He was thankful that Genim convinced him to return, to fight whatever issue drove him away from his home and his family.

_*************************_

_“It’s time for you to go.”  Genim told Stiles. They were sitting on the couch in the living room. Jesse had just turned two. Stiles quickly turned to face Genim._

_“What do you mean? You said I could…”_

_“I know what I said. But I know you aren’t happy here Stiles. I can see it in your eyes every day. You want to return home. You want to be with him.”_

_“Genim. I can’t go back. I told you that.”_

_“Yeah, you did. But you never told me why you can’t go back and why you left in the first place.”_

_“And I told you I can’t tell you why.”_

_Genim smiled, or at least faked smiled. Even though he didn’t want him to go. He knew he couldn’t make him stay if the guy was unhappy. The moment that Stiles had shown up on his doorstep Genim couldn’t contain the excitement. Hoping that maybe Stiles wanted to get back together and even though Stiles was pregnant he would still take care of the child._

_Genim soon realized that the reason Stiles was back was to get away from his now ex-husband._

_“I just think that maybe it’s time to go back Stiles. If you tell him the truth this time instead of running away he might be able to help.”_

Stiles had listened to him and done what he said. Stiles and Jesse was in the jeep heading back to Beacon Hills. He told Derek the truth, and now here he was getting ready to find out who was behind this all along.

                                                                                                *************************

 

Kira had been in his memories for more than fifteen minutes. He wasn’t exactly aware of the time but it just felt as though it had been that long and in his dreamlike state he was agitated.

A sharp pain to his side had woken Stiles. His eyes snapped opened and saw Kira sitting on the chair.

“Did you see them?” Stiles asked. She nodded.

“But I don’t think you’re going to take to kindly to finding out who it was.”

                                                                                **********************

 

Derek decided to pay his mother a visit. After all he hadn’t seen her since Stiles came back and he wanted to tell her all the good news.

Talia Hale hugged her son the tightest she had ever before, as though she hadn’t seen him in years.

“I wondered when I was going to see you again. I heard Stiles was back in town and I wanted to know how you were doing.”

“You could have called mom.” Derek smiled as he walked into his old home. She always kept things the same, never changing.

“You’re my son. I think you should visit me. But how are you doing? Are you alright?”

Derek nodded. “I found out some things.”

“Like what?”

Talia led Derek to the couch in the living room, sitting them both down.

Derek sighed. “Well. The real reason he left was because some wolf had threatened to kill him and everyone he loved. If he told me what was going on…the wolf had eyes on me at all times. Could get me anytime.”

“Oh Derek.”

“That’s not even the worst part. I also found out that he lied about the baby. That little boy is actually mine.”

Talia’s face lit up. “I have a grandson?”

“Yes mom. And another thing. Isaac is well, he’s expecting.” Derek left out the part about marrying him. He don’t know why but he felt as though he didn’t want anyone else to know.

Talia embraced him in a hug. “Derek that’s fantastic. I have two grandchildren now. Oh, I want to see the little boy. What’s his name? What does he look like? What’s he like?”

Derek began to answer all of his mother’s questions. Even going as far as to show her the pictures he took of him.

                                                                ******************************

 

“So who is it?” Stiles asked Kira. He was anxious, he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Are you sure you want to know this Stiles? It could ruin everything.”

Stiles moved closer to Kira. There was fear in her eyes.

“Kira. Tell me please.”

The Kitsune took a deep breath. She gave Stiles a sympathetic look. “The person that I saw was Laura Hale.”

                                                                                                ********************

 

Laura Hale was Derek’s and still is Derek’s favorite sibling. Well, his only one that he knew. He was told stories of another sister, Cora but their father had taken her away when they realized that the werewolf gene miraculously skipped her. Once their dad found out that one of his children wouldn’t be a freak he took her with the help of some hunters. Since that day Derek and Laura had gotten closer and she would do anything to protect her brother.

“So I have a nephew?” Laura’s voice startled the two wolves. Neither had heard her come in. both distracted by stories of the little tyke.

“Yes!” Talia yelled. She hopped up from the couch, Derek’s phone in hand and handed it to Laura. “His name is Jesse. He’s two. And a Beta wolf. I can’t wait to meet him.”

Laura barely glanced at the picture. Instead her eyes on her brother.

“And this child is from Stiles? The same Stiles that lied to you the first time around?”

“Look Laura. I know you’re still upset over him leaving me and telling me that Jesse wasn’t mine. But now that he’s back I know the truth. He lied because he was being threatened. He didn’t want to lose his life or the baby’s or even mine for that matter. Yes, it hurts that he felt as though we couldn’t get through this together but I forgive him and I hope that my family will as well.”

Laura rolled her eyes. “You sound as though you want him back. What about Isaac?”

Derek didn’t respond. His mind going blank at the thought of Isaac. These last few days he had been thinking, as much as he loved Isaac. The guy was there for him since Stiles left, helped him regain what he had left. He owed him everything. But he wasn’t in love with him anymore, at least not how he used to be.

                                                                                                ******************

Stiles couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Laura Hale wanted him gone. But that couldn’t be true. She couldn’t have wanted…She liked him.

“Are you sure? Are you sure it’s Laura?” Stiles asked. The door opened and Scott and Jesse walked through it. Jesse was bouncing off the walls and Scott kept trying to hold him down. He saw the looks on his wife’s face and his best friend.

“What happened?” He asked.

Kira walked over to Scott, took Jesse from him and walked upstairs. Scott went and sat next down to his friend.

“What happened?” Scott repeated. He placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Laura. Laura is what happened.” Stiles could feel the anger rising inside of him. The woman who was at his wedding, who said she was happy that Stiles was a part of the family had betrayed him.

“What about her?”

“She was the one that I met that night in the woods. It was Laura. She’s behind all of this. But the question is why.”

                                                                                                **************

 

Laura chose not to stay around with her family. She had bigger problems to deal with. As soon as she was out of ear shot of her family she took out her phone.

“We need to talk. Now. Call Deaton and meet me in the next town over. It’s important.”

                                                                                                *********************

 

“You don’t love him anymore do you?” Talia was always very observant when it came to people and she for one noticed the change in her son when Laura mentioned Isaac and Stiles.

“Mom can we not talk about this?”

“We have to Derek. You have a son, and another baby on the way. It’s obvious that the feelings you thought you buried for Stiles are still there. And I know that Stiles was and still is your one true love. I just want you to do the right thing Derek.”

“I know mom and I know what I have to do. Hey, do you want to meet him? Stiles should still be at Scott’s by now. I’m sure he would love to meet you.”

                                                                                                                                **************************

 

The café that Laura had sent them was small, no one was hardly there so they could talk in private. She saw him before he could see her. A frown on her face.

The two people took a seat next to her. Both stared at her and waited for her to speak. 

“Look, our little plan is going to hell.” Laura said. She took a sip of her coffee. “My brother is falling in love with that pathetic human again. You were supposed to lure him away Isaac and keep him lured away.”

Laura’s eyes bore into Isaac’s. He had a hand on his stomach. “Well what did you want me to do? I pushed for the divorce papers to go through. He wasn’t going to sign them. I told him not to go after Stiles. That it would be a mistake. For fuck sakes I’m lying to him about this baby. Do you know how pissed off Jackson is at the fact that I even went through with this? The baby was one thing and now he asked me to marry him. Laura. I didn’t even want to do this. You threatened to mutilate Jackson if I didn’t help. I went along with this stupid charade to protect the people I care about. What more do you want from me?” Isaac said.

The figure next to him chuckled slightly. Both pairs of eyes narrowed at the woman sitting at the table.

“And you. What have you done lately? I haven’t heard a peep from you. What have you done to contribute to this? Why are we even working with you?”

The woman lowered her gaze, her eyes turning to Laura. “Because I promised that I would help you and I have. You see my baby sister got in the way and now she’s not.”

                                                                                                                **************************

 

_Mirina Deaton was taken away from her mother and father at a very young age. She’s the oldest of the Deaton children and was the most powerful. The Druids in the town where she was born saw the potential in her and took her away in the dead of night. Her parents searched far and wide to find her but nothing._

_Thinking and raised to believe that her parents didn’t want her Mirina grew up bitter towards her family and vowed to get revenge on her family._

                                                                                                                ************************

 

“You killed your own sister?” Laura asked. She nodded.

“For years, I resented my parents. They didn’t want me. Gave me away. And now they had two more children that they love more than me. It’s simple revenge.”

                                                                                                                *******************

 

“Derek? What are you doing here?” Scott asked when he opened the door. He was shocked to say the least to see Talia Hale standing with Derek.

“I would like to see my grandson.” Talia said peeking under Scott’s arms until she saw the little toddler sitting on the floor playing with blocks. “If you don’t mind.”

Scott stepped aside and let Talia in.

“Is Stiles around?”

Scott pointed to the upstairs. “You should be able to sniff him out.”

Derek nodded and headed upstairs. Sure enough Stiles’ sent caught his attention. He didn’t have to knock, the door was wide open.

“Sties.” Derek whispered. Stiles turned around and looked at Derek.

“Derek. We have to talk.”

                                                                                                ***********************

 

“What do you mean Laura is the one behind this?” Derek questioned. The two of them had left the house, not wanting just yet for Talia to know the truth about her daughter.

“Like I said. Kira saw Laura. I don’t know why she’s did this but it’s her. Kira knows what she’s doing.”

“But Laura loved you. She wouldn’t do this to me.”

“She did. I’m sorry Derek. But Laura is behind this.”

Stiles took a hold of Derek’s hand, clutching it with both of his. In that instant everything changed. Without thinking Derek removed his hands, pulled Stiles close and planted a kiss on his lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i said four chapters. and i'm sorry for this. but i will add one more that will be the ending. The next and final one will be the confrontation and when everything happens. There may be an appearance from Deaton.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel as though this chapter is my best work for this story, I've been really down lately and basically forced myself to write this but i promised this chapter by the season premiere and i didn't want to upset anyone. so please excuse any mistakes. 
> 
> BTW: I don't really do violence so there's none of that in here, or at least written though it is implied.

Stiles didn’t pull away, he couldn’t. This was all that he dreamt about ever since he returned to Beacon Hills. And now it was actually happening.

“Derek.” Stiles breathed, pulling back slightly but not removing himself from Derek’s hold. “We can’t. As much as I want to, we can’t. You’re with Isaac. This wouldn’t be fair to him.”

Derek didn’t speak, he only stared into Stiles’ eyes, a smile on his face. “I know that Stiles. And I realized that I don’t want to be with him. I want you.”

“But what about the baby? Derek you can’t abandon that child. I won’t let you.”

“I’m not going to abandon him or her. I promise that. I’ll be in that child’s life, I just won’t be with Isaac. Please Stiles. Don’t send me away. Not now.”

“I’m not, but we need to talk about this with Isaac. He’s going to be your fiancé Derek. Well at least he was and now you want to be with me.”

Derek moved his hands, reached inside his pants and took his phone out. He dialed Isaac’s number who picked up on the first ring.

“We need to talk Isaac. Meet me at the loft.”

He hung up and turned back to Stiles. “I’ll talk to him and after we can be together again.”  

                                                                                                ***********************

 

Stiles and Derek walked back to Scott’s house and could already hear the yells and laughter of his son and Derek’s mother. When they opened the door they were both greeted to the sight of Talia trying her hardest to catch the boy who was running around in his diaper and jumping off of the couches. His eyes ever so often flashing yellow as he smiled at his grandma. Stiles walked over to him. Said his name sternly and the little wolf stopped all that he was doing and took a seat.

“I was trying to give him a bath but the little bugger won’t sit. So much like Cora.”

There was silence and an awkward pause between Derek and Talia. Stiles knew the story. Their dad took Cora away when she was four. That’s when he found out about werewolves. Saw two of his kids turn, thought that they were freaks. The moment he realized that Cora wouldn’t be one of them he took her away.  

Talia had been searching for her ever since. Never finding her.

“Yeah.” Derek interrupted. “He doesn’t like taking baths. But I figured, Papa and I bought him some new toys that he could play with in the tub.”

Jesse’s eyes lit up at the mention of new toys and he grabbed Talia’s hand, leading her upstairs.

“You should go speak with Isaac. I’m going to go for a run.”

                                                                                ********************

 

Stiles had never gone running just for the fun of it. He always ran to lose the baby weight that he had gained with Jesse. But today he needed to do it. His mind was so warped on Derek and the fact that he was getting his old life back that he needed some fresh air. Derek had dropped him off in the Camaro (he wouldn’t admit it but he missed that car). He turned his IPod on, the first song to come on made him smile.

It was ‘Until you’re mine’ By Demi Lovato. One of his favorite songs that he liked to sing.

 _My state of mind_  
has finally got the best of me  
I need you next to me

 _I'll try to find_  
A way that I can get to you  
Just wanna get to you

 _The world I see is perfect now_  
you’re all around  
with you, I can breathe

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_  
I've got to fight  
without you here by my side

 _Until you're mine, not going to be_  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
mine

 _Alone inside_  
I can only hear your voice  
ringing through the noise

 _I can't find my mind_  
Keeps on coming back to you  
always back to you

  
 __  
  
**********************

Derek could hear voices in the loft. One he knew, Isaac’s and another that he didn’t. Derek opened the door and saw a stranger sitting on his couch, Isaac wrapped in his arms.

“What’s going on here?” Derek asked. He wasn’t angry. Not too long ago he had his tongue down Stiles’ throat. Isaac jumped up quickly.

“Derek. We need to talk.”

                                                                                                ***************************

 

_Just hold me_

_I'm ready to begin_  
the waiting has to end  
Right now, today  
I've got to find a way, yeah

 _Mine, until you're mine_  
until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
without you here by my side

 _Until you're mine, not going to be_  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine

 

Stiles finished his run just as the song finished. He didn’t say he was going to spend hours running. He stopped near a bench and took a seat. Getting his water bottle out of his pouch that he carried he began to take a sip when a shadow casted over him.

Standing in front of him was Laura Hale.

                                                                                                **********************

 

“What do you want to talk about?” Derek asked. Isaac took a breath. “I’ve been working with Laura. And before you interrupt just let me finish. She came to me. I didn’t want to do this Derek.”

“She threatened me.” The guy on the couch explained. He stood up. “My name is Jackson. I’m Isaac’s boyfriend.”

Derek looked between them, knowing where this was going.

“Right.” Isaac continued. “She threatened him and told me that if I didn’t seduce you and force you to sign those papers then he would have ended up dead. I did this for him.”

                                                                                                                *****************************

 

“I know it’s you.” Stiles said. Laura stared at him. A smirk on her face.

“Oh, I know you know. It was only a matter of time. But the question remains. What are you going to do about it? My family would never kill me. Especially not because of you.”

“Why are you doing this Laura? I thought you liked me.”

Laura let out a menacing laugh. “I never liked you Stiles. I put up with you. Put up with you because my brother loved you. And then when you told us you were expecting that drew the line. All humans are alike and it was a matter of time before you would have done what my father did, saw Derek as a monster and hurt him.”

“But you did that first. I would never have hurt him. You forced me to hurt him when you made me lie to him, made me leave him. This was all you Laura.”

                                                                                ****************

“So it’s just you and Laura?” Derek asked. He found himself to be surprisingly ok with Isaac’s lie, even the lie about the baby. Yeah, it stung[EM1]  that he wouldn’t be able to do with this baby that he couldn’t do with Jesse but he had his son and the love of his life back.

“No actually there’s someone else. A woman. Marian. She’s the older sister of Deaton and Marin. She killed Marin. She’s dangerous. Derek. Be careful.”

                                                                                                ********************************

 

Stiles woke up in a darkened room. His head throbbing. He didn’t even remember getting hit on the head. Laura was standing next to him, a knife in her hands.

“See Stiles. You’re lucky. If that little boy would have been human then he would have been here too but once this is all over you won’t have to worry about him. Or anything at all. My brother is an Alpha, he deserves someone better than a little human.”

Stiles struggled against the strains of that were binding him to the table. He knew what she was planning and was fearful.

                                                                                                                                                *********************

 

After talking with Isaac he had packed his things and left the loft with Jackson, returning the engagement ring. Derek put the ring, which was the same one he gave to Stiles back in the drawer. Heading over to Scott’s to pick up Jesse. Stiles and he would be returning to the loft with him and they would strategize on what to do with Laura and Marin. He knew first that he would have to call Deaton and warn him, if not already that his sister was looking for him.

“Deaton when you get this call me back. Your sister is after you.”  

Derek hung up the phone and entered the house. His mom was laid out on the couch, exhaustion taking over as Jesse curled to her side.

                                                                                                ************************

 

Stiles couldn’t take this anymore. He needed to get out and now. Laura has proven herself to be a total bitch.  Just short of biting him, Laura had done everything in her power and used every torture method but Stiles didn’t break. He refused.

While he was there he could hear another voice, a voice he knew as Deaton’s. Once Laura left Stiles began to call out to Deaton.

“Deaton? Deaton are you there?” Stiles called. There was a momentary silence before the Vet answered.

“Stiles? Is that you?”

“Yeah are you ok?”

“I’m fine.”

                                                                                                                                                                ****************

 

Scott told him that Stiles hadn’t returned, and Derek was concerned. He promised that he would be at Scott’s so that they could go home together. He wasn’t there and that could only mean one thing. Laura.

“Hey bro. What’s up?” Laura asked. Derek called her and told her to meet him at the loft.

“Where’s Stiles?” Derek asked. He was trying to hold back the anger, he didn’t want to hurt his sister, he really didn’t but if it came down to it he would.

“What are you talking about Derek? I haven’t seen Stiles since he came back to town. I don’t know…”

“Cut it Laura. I know you’re the one that forced him to leave me. I know you’re working with a druid also. Isaac told me everything.”

Laura’s facial expression turned from looking worried to a smug smile. “So he told you then. I knew he would chicken out eventually.”

“Why Laura? Why would you do that to him? To me?”

Laura walked closer to her brother. Derek took a step back.

“I did this for you Derek. Ok. Eventually he would have saw you as a monster and then what? You’ve seen what dad did when he found out. He took Cora away when he found out that she wouldn’t be like us. What if Jesse would have been human? Stiles wouldn’t have wanted him around someone like you. Eventually he would left as well. It was better this way. Better for our pack without a human in it.”

Derek grabbed his sister by the throat and pushed her against the wall. Laura struggled to get out his grip but nothing worked. When Derek was angry he got more powerful than anyone else.

“Where is he Laura?”

                                                                                ****************************

 

 

“How did you end up here?” Stiles asked.

“I was working and I felt something snipe at the back of my neck. Next thing I knew I woke up here.”

“So it wasn’t you then.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Marin was helping me find out who was after me and she… Wait. How long have you been here?”

“A couple of hours. Why?”

“So you don’t know about Marin?”

“What about her?”

Stiles breathed before he answered. “Someone killed her. At first I thought it was you because of whoever you were working with but I guess not.”

A hush fell over the two men. “Marin’s dead?”

“Yeah. Some druid killed her. The same one working with Laura.”

“I know who it was. It was my older sister. Marian.”

“You have an older sister?”

                                                                                                                ******************

 

Derek decided that his mother would be the best choice to give whatever punishment that Laura deserved. He would want to kill her but he couldn’t. Even after what she did, she was still his sister.

“Is this true Laura? Did you, did you really do all of this?”

Laura nodded. Not meeting her mother’s gaze she turned away from her. “Mom. I did this to protect our pack. To protect Derek from a broken heart. “

“Laura. Even though what you were doing was noble it still caused Derek pain and he lost two years with his son, two years that he can’t get back. I’m sorry Laura but I can’t have you tainting the pack. You’re out.”

Talia tried to hide the tears but she couldn’t. She was kicking her daughter out of her pack because of mistake. A mistake that nearly cost an innocent his life.

“Well. If that’s how you feel. I guess I should tell you Derek. You might want to hurry up and get to that warehouse. The druid will kill Stiles if I don’t return soon.”

                                                                                                ********************

 

The door to whatever room they were in opened. Stiles could hear the clanking of keys against the wall. His heart sped up. He couldn’t deal with anymore Laura.

When the figure walked into view Stiles looked up and saw that it wasn’t Laura. But Marian. Deaton’s sister that he had never met but knew about.

“How’s everyone doing tonight?” Marian asked. There was a sadistic hint in her voice as she said it.

“I’m doing great. Could use a little eye candy and maybe a couple drinks if I’m going to be tied up.” Stiles snarked. That caused a growl to erupt from Marian’s mouth.

“Watch it boy.”

“Why are you doing this?” Deaton asked her. “Why did you kill Marin?”

“Why? Because of our parents. They gave me away and didn’t even bother to look for me. Then they had you and her. It was a rub in the face. And I vowed to not let them get away with this. It was too late for me to get to them. But you and her were fair game.”

“Is that what they told you?”

“For years I was alone. They didn’t want me. If they did they would have found me but they didn’t. They didn’t look and they just started over with you and her.”

The lights began to flicker, and eventually darkness encased the room. Stiles could hear a voice.

“Are you ok?” It was Derek.

 

                                                                                                                ***********************

 

 

__  
  
  


A MONTH LATER:

 

A month had gone by. Derek didn’t actually kill Marian but with the help of Kira they managed to bind her powers and sent her away to get help, Deaton went along to help his sister. Stiles and Jesse had moved into Derek’s loft and were getting married again. Talia had decided to seek out Cora, not stopping until she found her daughter, Peter going along to help.

* * *

 [EM1]


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a bonus scene. When I begin the next part of this it will be a couple of months from this moment in this chapter.

Bonus Scene: Derek and Stiles find out Stiles is having another baby.

 

“Are you sure? I mean last time Marin did this for me. She has a nose for these things.” Stiles asked Kira. The two of them were hanging out, Kira on her last few days before the baby was due and wanted to spend time with Stiles and Jesse.

“Stiles. You were pregnant before, I’m pregnant now. I think I know. You’ve been throwing up a lot and don’t chalk that up to stress. You’re pregnant again Stiles.”

“I can’t be. Not so soon anyway. Derek and I just started sleeping together again last month.”

Kira rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to be an expert to know that wolves have super sperm Stiles. All it took was one shot and bam, baby.”

Kira took a hold of Stiles’ hand. “It’s going to be ok. Derek is going to be happy about this. You and he found each other again, you have the most amazing little boy and now another child on the way. It’s going to be ok.”

                                                                                                                ********************

 

Derek had just finished a pack meet when Stiles walked into the loft, Jesse sleeping in his arms. Derek smiled at the sight of the two, taking Jesse from his arms and laying the boy in the crib that they kept in the living room. Stiles took a seat. He was contemplating over telling Derek. Kira told him that he should, he should know if he doesn’t already. But like before, Derek has been extremely busy.

Derek took a seat next to Stiles.

“Why the sad face? Did something happen?” Derek asked. Stiles shook his head.

“Remember how when I was pregnant with Jesse and you…Listen. Ok, just listen like you did before.”

Derek immediately understood what Stiles was asking. He blocked out all thoughts and noises and focused on Stiles. And just like before, another heartbeat.

“You’re pregnant again?” There wasn’t much happiness in Derek’s voice and that hurt Stiles.

“We don’t have to keep it if you don’t want to Derek.” Stiles added. He knew what this was for Derek. At first he lied about Derek’s first born and then Stiles left. Isaac told him that he was the father of his baby and that turned out to be a lie as well. Derek just didn’t want to be hurt anymore.

“No. No. Stiles. I want to keep the baby. It’s just…I finally get to be there from the beginning. It’s a lot to take in. I’m very happy.”

Derek pulled Stiles into his arms, kissing him lightly on the lips. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to just continue adding the chapters to this.

“Are you sure? I mean last time Marin did this for me. She has a nose for these things.” Stiles asked Kira. The two of them were hanging out, Kira on her last few days before the baby was due and wanted to spend time with Stiles and Jesse.

“Stiles. You were pregnant before, I’m pregnant now. I think I know. You’ve been throwing up a lot and don’t chalk that up to stress. You’re pregnant again Stiles.”

“I can’t be. Not so soon anyway. Derek and I just started sleeping together again last month.”

Kira rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to be an expert to know that wolves have super sperm Stiles. All it took was one shot and bam, baby.”

Kira took a hold of Stiles’ hand. “It’s going to be ok. Derek is going to be happy about this. You and he found each other again, you have the most amazing little boy and now another child on the way. It’s going to be ok.”

                                                                                                                ********************

 

Derek had just finished a pack meet when Stiles walked into the loft, Jesse sleeping in his arms. Derek smiled at the sight of the two, taking Jesse from his arms and laying the boy in the crib that they kept in the living room. Stiles took a seat. He was contemplating over telling Derek. Kira told him that he should, he should know if he doesn’t already. But like before, Derek has been extremely busy.

Derek took a seat next to Stiles.

“Why the sad face? Did something happen?” Derek asked. Stiles shook his head.

“Remember how when I was pregnant with Jesse and you…Listen. Ok, just listen like you did before.”

Derek immediately understood what Stiles was asking. He blocked out all thoughts and noises and focused on Stiles. And just like before, another heartbeat.

“You’re pregnant again?” There wasn’t much happiness in Derek’s voice and that hurt Stiles.

“We don’t have to keep it if you don’t want to Derek.” Stiles added. He knew what this was for Derek. At first he lied about Derek’s first born and then Stiles left. Isaac told him that he was the father of his baby and that turned out to be a lie as well. Derek just didn’t want to be hurt anymore.

“No. No. Stiles. I want to keep the baby. It’s just…I finally get to be there from the beginning. It’s a lot to take in. I’m very happy.”

Derek pulled Stiles into his arms, kissing him lightly on the lips. 

 

 

**************************************************************************88

 

 

 

No one in Beacon Hills expected things to go back the way they were before Laura Hale decided to ruin everyone in town. But it did. Kira and Scott had their twins, two beautiful babies, a girl by the name of Chien who took after Kira and a baby boy that Scott named Bentley. At already two months both children displayed traits of their parents. Isaac and Jackson were now happy, no longer lying and deceiving Derek the two men were able to start the family that they wanted, Residing just a few miles from Derek and Stiles. Isaac had given birth to a baby girl named Julia and despite what Derek had told Isaac and what he told himself. He was still angry at Isaac for lying. Not knowing if he could ever truly forgive him for what he did.

                                                                                                ***********************

 

 

“You shouldn’t be doing that.” Derek’s voice was stern as he looked at Stiles. The boy was standing on a ladder, decorating the baby’s room. Derek held onto the ladder, making sure to keep it in place so he didn’t fall. “I should be up there.”

“No. It’s fine. I want to do this. I didn’t get to do it with Jesse.” Stiles responded.

“Where is he anyway?”

“With his grandpa. Dad got tickets to a baseball game in Hudson and took him. They’ll be gone for hours and that gives us time to do this. He isn’t the most pleased about the baby. There.” Stiles added the last bit of memorabilia of Jesse to the small train that was floating over the baby’s crib. Derek helped him down.

“I wouldn’t expect him to be. I remember when mom told me about Cora. I wasn’t the happiest bit about that. Once she was born I tried to sell her to the local zoo.”

Stiles let out a soft chuckle. “I can see you doing that. So how’s the search going with your mom?”

Stiles and Derek walked into the living room of the loft. Stiles plopping down on the couch and Derek elevating his feet onto his lap. It was the simple things like this that made Derek angry. Because of his sister he missed out on things like this with Stiles. But at least he was getting his second chance.

“They found her. Cora and some other stuff. Mom is talking to her, to get her to come home.”

“But I thought that your dad put a spell on her? That made it impossible to find Cora?”

“An old family friend, Bonnie helped her out. The spell only hid them from Werewolves. Not witches. Peter and she are heading to Seattle now.”

                                                                                                                                *****************

 

**Seattle WA.**

 

After Bonnie found Cora it didn’t take long for Talia and Peter to head to the location. Seattle Washington was the destination.  As soon as she hit the soil her instincts kicked in. She could sense something familiar in the city despite all the people there. Whether it was her motherly instincts or her werewolf Instincts she managed to find Cora in less than six hours.

“Cora Hale?” Talia and Peter found the girl sitting on a bench at a local park. Cora turned around.

“Sorry, But I don’t take the last name Hale anymore. It’s Jones. Do I know you?” She asked.

Talia gazed at her daughter. Talia always knew that Cora would turn out to be beautiful. But she had not imagined this beautiful.

“My name is Talia. Talia Hale.”

“Hale? Are you related to my father?”

Talia didn’t respond. Of course he didn’t tell her about her. Talia was about to speak when Peter interjected.

“I’m Peter, Peter Hale. We’re relatives of your father. I’m his brother and this, well this is his wife. Talia. Where is he by the way?”

Peter smiled graciously. He always did say when he saw Sam again it wouldn’t be on happy terms. He would rip his brother apart because of what he did.

“My dad never mentioned being married.”

“Oh but he is. You must know about your mother?” responded.

Cora shook her head. “No. He told me my mother didn’t want me. She left me in a ditch. My father had to find me and once he did he took me away from her.”

Small droplets of water began to fall out of Talia’s eyes. She couldn’t understand why Sam would lie to her about that.

“That’s not true.” Talia spoke. She walked closer to Cora. “Whatever your father told you was a lie. Your mother didn’t abandoned you. She loves you. Your father found out a secret about her. He couldn’t handle it and he took off with you. She’s been searching ever since.”

  
“And how do you know that?”

“Because I’m your mother.”

 

                                                                                                                                *********************

 

Stiles was sprawled out on the bed that he and Derek shared. After a very relaxing foot massage he decided to take a nap. Stiles had fallen asleep on the couch and Derek moved him to the bed for better relaxation.

Derek’s phone began to ring. He stepped out into the hall to take the call.

“Peter? What’s up?”

“Your mother’s managed to get Cora to believe the story about my brother and she’s bringing her to Beacon Hills. We should be there in a couple of days.”

                                                                                                *********************

 

 

 _Friday night beneath the stars_  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky

 _And sometimes we don't say a thing_  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side

_And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you_

_I'm only up when you're not down_  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do

 _Well, you drive me crazy half the time_  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

 _Just a small town boy and girl_  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true

 _And I don't try to hide my tears_  
The secrets, or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do

_And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me_

_I'm only up when you're not down_  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do

 _Well, you drive me crazy half the time_  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you


	8. Chapter 8

ISAAC LAHEY:

 

Everything that happened with Derek had passed and Isaac was finally happy. Jackson was happy as well. He and Jackson were taking Julia to the park to spend the day. Isaac was pushing her stroller while Jackson was holding her in his arms.

“And he’s cool with this? He didn’t give you the third degree about this?” Jackson asked Isaac. They found an empty bench and sat. Jackson placed Julia back in her stroller.

“Yeah, he’s fine with it, at least that’s what he told me. Why? You don’t think he is?”

Jackson shook his head. “I don’t think anyone can be ok with this. You lied to him. You convinced him to get a divorce. You worked with his sister to get rid of Stiles and his son. I know that if it as me I wouldn’t be the slightest bit okay. I didn’t like when you were with him anyway.”

Isaac looked away. Everything that Jackson had told him was the truth. What he did to Derek he doesn’t know how he could have been okay with that. But he would find out why.

“Let’s not talk about this right now. We’re back together without the distraction and constant worry about what was going on with Laura. Jackson smiled and turned to his daughter. She was smiling up at Jackson.

“Right. Let’s just enjoy the day.”

                                                                                                ********************

 

Isaac knocked on Derek’s door later that day. After he dropped Jackson and Julia off, he walked the few blocks to Derek’s loft. He could sense him, Derek was home and so was Jesse but there was no sign of Stiles which was a good thing.

Seconds later the door swung open, Derek was standing there dressed in nothing but shorts, Jesse was hanging onto his leg.

“There’s not a pack meet this week.” Derek said. Isaac shrugged.

“I know. We need to talk. Can I come in?”

Derek picked Jesse up and walked into the loft, Isaac followed.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Can we not with him in the room?”

Derek nodded and took Jesse in the bedroom. Isaac could hear Derek telling the little guy not to come out of the room. Moments went by and the sound of ‘The fresh beat band’ began to play. Derek left the door slightly ajar.

“Alright. Talk.’’

“Do you hate me Derek?”

Derek stared at him without an expression on his face. He crossed his arms.

“Why would you ask that?”

“Because, Jackson bought it up. He said that no one in your position would be ok with what I did and he doesn’t believe for one second that you are. So tell me right now. Do you hate me Derek?”

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Derek huffed. “He’s right. Look. I don’t know what you expect me to say Isaac. I thought I was okay with it. I mean I have Stiles back, I have Jesse and I have a baby on the way. Everything should be great. But it isn’t. You lied to me. You manipulated me into divorcing stiles. You worked with my sister to get rid of him. I missed so much of Jesse’s first year. I put up with you because of stiles. I can’t kick you out the pack, that wouldn’t be fair but we can’t be friends Isaac. I don’t think I can do that just yet.”

                                                                                                                *********************

 

The road wasn’t as nearly as clear as she remembered it. Before she could drive on it without running into anything, road blocks weren’t put either. Now there seemed to be one every few miles.

“I can’t believe this.” The woman said to herself as she ran into yet another road block.

                                                                                                                                                **************************

 

 

“I forgot how much I hated morning sickness.” Stiles said as he flushed the toilet in the McCall’s bathroom. For the fifth time that he was there he was throwing up. Scott could only smile at his friend. Bentley was sleeping soundly in the bassinet in the living room, Chien was up, Kira speaking to her daughter in Japanese.

Stiles took a seat next to Scott. “It sucks. I hate it. When I was pregnant with Jesse I never had morning sickness. I don’t know if it was the wolf part of him or what that prevented it but I wished I didn’t have it with this baby.”

Scott frowned. “Do you think maybe this baby isn’t a wolf?”

Stiles stopped. He hadn’t thought of it. Cora turned out human despite Talia having two children that were wolves one came out human. Perhaps this one would be as well.

“It hadn’t crossed my mind.” Stiles admitted. He placed a hand on his stomach. “What if this one is?”

“What if what?” Kira asked.

“Yeah. What if what?” Scott added.

“Laura is still out there. What if she finds out about the baby and tries to take it away from me? I can’t handle that.”

“Dude. If she wants to try, she can. But there is no way that she’s going to get anywhere near you or that child. Derek won’t allow it.”

Stiles smiled. Scott was right. Derek wouldn’t let her anyone near them if this baby was human.

 

                                                                                                                ************************

 

“Baby I’m home.’ Isaac called when he walked into their home.

“In the kitchen.” Jackson said. Isaac followed the voice. Jackson was in the kitchen, Julia in his arms as he was eating soup. Isaac took a seat next to him, reaching for Julia. “How did everything with Derek go?”

“He told me how he really felt. He does hate me but he’s not kicking me out the pack. He doesn’t want me to become an omega.”

“That’s nice of him. But what does this mean for your relationship with him?”

Isaac shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t think we can become friends after all of this. He basically told me all of this himself. But I have duty to the pack that I will keep.”

                                                                                                                                ***********************************

 

She was watching them. It was unusual seeing him so happy. The moments that they were together there was never a smile on his face. She didn’t know why. She dedicated everything to him, despite him being a werewolf. She was there for him. Luckily for her she knew a trick that prevented wolves from sensing her, she didn’t want anyone to know that she as here just yet.

                                                                                                                                **********************

 

Stiles returned to a dark loft. The only light was coming from the television. Stiles smiled at the sight that was on the couch. Derek was passed out sleeping and Jesse was curled into his side.

Stiles walked over to them, picked Jesse up and took him to his room. He laid his son into the crib and turned on the baby monitor. By the time that he came back out Derek was wide awake.

“Hey there sleepy head.’’ Stiles smiled.

“Hey.” Derek responded. Stiles took a seat next to Derek.

“How was your day?” Stiles asked.

“Isaac came by. Asked if I was angry with him.”

“And what did you say?”

“I told him the truth. I do hate him and I don’t think that we can be friends. But he’s still in the pack. I won’t take that from him.”

“Thank you. For that.”

“What about you? You have fun with Scott and Kira?”

“Eh.”

“What’s eh?”

“I’ve had morning sickness.” This was the best time to tell him. Better now than later.

“And that’s not unusual?” there was a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

“It is. I didn’t have it with Jesse. Did your mom have it with you and Laura? Cora?”

Derek shook his head. “She told me no when I asked what to suspect. Morning sickness isn’t normal in a werewolf pregnancy. But when she was pregnant with Cora she had it.”

Derek fell into a silence, he knew what this meant for them.

“It’s going to be okay Stiles. I promise you that. Nothing will happen to this baby. Laura will not come near you or him/her.”

Derek kissed the top of Stiles’ head.

“I love you so much.” Stiles whispered.

“I love you too….Let’s get married.”

Stiles sat up. “What?”

“Let’s get married. At least let’s get married again. I think that it’s been long enough. I miss having your name being Stilinski-Hale.”

Stiles smiled and jumped onto Derek’s lap. “Yes dude. Let’s do this.”

Derek kissed Stiles on the lips. Stiles ground down on Derek’s lap, eliciting a moan from the alpha.

“Like that?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded.

                                                                                                ************

 

Stiles and Derek stumbled into the bedroom, their mouths connected in a way that you couldn’t tell where one part started and the other ended. Derek had Stiles hoisted in the air and Stiles’ legs wrapped securely around Derek’s waist, his hands tugging lightly at Derek’s hair. Not paying attention to the room both boys fell onto the small bed in Stiles’ room. Stiles pulled away, locking eyes with Derek.

“You sure you want to do this?” Derek smirked.

“Of course I do.” Stiles responded. He bent down, capturing Derek’s lips with his own. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Oh I don’t know. Jesse’s in the next room. Even though he’s a toddler he has werewolf ears. He can pick up on the slightest thing. And is it safe? I mean for the baby?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “We got this far. I am not about to stop now.”

Stiles motioned to his body. Stiles was already near naked, Derek relieving him of his clothes as soon as he picked up Stiles. The only thing he still had on was his boxer while Derek was still fully clothed.

“Too many clothes.” Stiles whispered into this ear. Derek smiled and lifted him up. Stiles stood and waited as Derek stripped seductively.

“Better?” He asked and Stiles nodded. Stiles quickly stripped out of his boxers and walked slowly towards Derek. He wrapped his arms around his neck as Derek lifted him up. Stiles loved the way that his body connected with Derek’s.

There was a soft yelp. Thinking that it was Stiles Derek quickly stopped.

“You okay?” He asked. Stiles was confused.

“What?”

“That yelp.”

“It wasn’t me.”

The noise sounded again. They soon realized it was coming from the monitor.

“Seems as though Jesse’s awake.” Derek said. Stiles groaned.

“He’ll go back to sleep in a little while. Come on.”

Derek shook his head. “No. we should check on him now. Get some clothes on.”

Stiles grumbled but did as he was told, throwing on a pair of boxers and Derek’s shirt.

“Let’s go check on our little cock blocker.” Stiles teased.

 

                                                                                                *********************************

 

 **** _Four years old with my back to the door_  
all I could hear was the family war  
your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity ward

 **** _You have a hollowed out heart_  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it  
But its hopeless  
Hopeless  
you’re hopeless

 **** _Oh father,_  
Please father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh father  
Please father  
put the bottle down  
for the love of a daughter

 **** _Oh_  
it’s been five years  
since we've spoken last,   
And you can't take back  
what we never had  
Oh, I can be manipulated  
only so many times  
before even I love you  
starts to sound like a lie

 **** _You have a hollowed out heart_  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it  
But its hopeless,   
Hopeless  
you’re hopeless

 **** _  
  
_The steps to her home was as she remembered. The cobble still the same as the day she left. There was so much that kept her from coming home before. So many people that scorned her, took everything from her. But now she was back. They needed her and as soon as she called she dropped everything and returned to Beacon Hills.  She knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. She heard the footsteps approaching the door.

“Good to see you again.” The man on the other side smiled. The girl dropped her bags and walked into the embrace of the man in front of her.

“It’s good to see you dad.”

“Same here Allison. We’ve missed you.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**_Do with their death bury their parents' strife._** **** __  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

                                                                *****************************

 

“When are they bringing her home?” Stiles asked. He had just given Jesse his bath, Derek was sorting through the kid’s clothes to find him something to wear.

“Mom said that they just hit the intersection. They should be home soon.” Derek replied closing the drawer and walking to his family. He took Jesse from Stiles. “Go rest. I got this.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I think I can dress my son.”

“I know you can, but you have to rest. You’ve been on your feet all day. Go. We’ll be out in a second.”

Stiles huffed but did as he was told.

 

                                                                                **************************

 

 **** _You know what I'm sayin', you know what I mean_  
You know what I'm sayin', you know what I mean  
You know what I mean, you know what I mean  
You know what I mean

 **** _Every now and then when I'm all alone_  
I be wishing' you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back, but you never do  
I feel like such a fool, there's nothing I can do  
I'm such a fool for you

 **** _And I can't take it what am I waiting for?_  
My heart's still breaking, I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it the way I could before  
I hate you, but I love you, I can't stop thinking of you  
It's true I'm stuck on you

Allison was glad to be back home after being away for so long. She was glad to see her dad and her mother.

“Is this for good?” Her aunt Kate asked. As soon as Kate Argent found out that her favorite and only niece was back in Beacon Hills she dropped everything that she was doing and rushed over to her brother’s house to greet her. “I mean we’ve missed you kid.”

Allison shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

 

                                                                                                **********************

 

Talia was ecstatic to be bringing her daughter home. It took a lot of convincing but it went through. All the plot holes that Cora had been told as a child fit when Talia and Peter explained what had happened with her father. It also made sense as to why Sam was adamant about her becoming a hunter. Talia nearly cried at the fact that her daughter had been bought up in that but became glad that she didn’t kill wolves. She would lie to her father about that.

“But why? Why don’t you kill them? You were raised to hate us, hate them.” Peter asked. He didn’t take his eyes off the road. Talia was sitting in the passenger seat, Cora’s son Emanuel was sitting in his booster seat looking out the window.

“After I married Shane, I realized that I didn’t want to do that anymore. Shane was a werewolf, Dad found out about him and killed him. When Emanuel began displaying werewolf traits I made sure to keep it from him. Told Dad that he was human like us so he wouldn’t hurt him. Till this day I secretly resent him for everything but I wouldn’t leave him. I had nowhere to go.”

“Well you won’t have to worry about him anymore. You’re safe here with us. Okay? You and your son will be safe for now on.” Talia said.

 

                                                                *****************************

 

Scott and Kira decided to take the twins over to Melissa’s for the day. As much as they loved their children Scott wanted to take Kira out for dinner and that didn’t involve two screaming children.

“It’s just for a couple of hours.” Scott smiled. Kira was holding on tightly to her children.

“It’s too soon to be going out. What if they need me?” She said.

“My mom knows what she’s doing. Trust her.”

Kira looked at Scott and then to Melissa who was waiting at the door. She hesitated handed over her children. She didn’t want to be away from them.

“The number to the restaurant is on the back of the diaper bag. If you need anything call.” Kira said over her shoulder as Scott led her away from the McCall home.

                                                                                                                ************************

 

“I think we should hand Jesse off to my dad’s for the weekend and spend time alone.” Stiles suggested. Jesse was curled up on the floor, falling asleep shortly after putting on a movie for him and his parents to watch. Derek shook his head.

“No. let’s do something, the three of us.”

“But we have. It’s always been us.”

“Is that so wrong?”

“No but…do you want to be alone with me?”

“I do Stiles but you’re not getting it. I’ve misses a year and half of his life because of my sister. I don’t want to miss anymore. I want to be there for every little thing.”

Stiles gripped Derek’s hand. “I get that babe. I do. But I want to be with you too. I missed a year and a half with you because of Laura too. I want to get back to that place we were before all of this happened.”

Derek kissed Stiles’ hand. “Fine. We’ll give him to your dad for the weekend. But no longer and no less than that. Got it?”

Stiles nodded.

 

                                                                                *****************************

 

 **** _I'm here to collect your heart_  
It's the only reason that I sing  
I don't believe a word you say  
But I can’t stop listening

 **** _This is the story of how they met_  
her picture was on the back of a pack of cigarettes  
and when she touched him he turned ruby red  
A story that they'll never forget  
Never forget

****_And all the boys are smoking menthols  
Girls are getting back rubs  
I will drift to you if you make yourself shake fast enough_

 

 

Allison wondered if Scott had caught her scent yet.  She had purposely been all over town leaving it. She thought at first that she didn’t want him to find her just yet but after seeing him with her and their two children she had grown furious. Scott McCall belonged to her and to her alone. She wouldn’t stand for this new woman to interfere with her plans.

There was a particular restaurant that Scott liked to take women on dates and just her luck they had an opening. Allison dressed in her best clothes, making sure to look her best for when Scott would see her again.

“Going out sweetie?” Chris asked from Allison’s bedroom door.

“Yeah. Meeting up with Lydia to catch up on some things.”

“Have fun.”

Oh she planned too. After all, she didn’t come back for nothing.

 

                                                                                                *************************

Peter, Talia and Cora made it to Beacon Hills a lot sooner than expected. She was too ecstatic about having her daughter back home. Talia led Cora to a bedroom that was hers before Sam had taken her away from them. Cora noticed that there were pictures on the wall.

“Who are they?” She asked pointing to one of her with Derek and Laura.”

“Your brother and sister. Derek and Laura. You’ll meet Derek tomorrow.’

“What about Laura?”

“Laura isn’t a part of the pack.” Talia refused to make eye contact with her daughter.

“How come?”

“She did something horrible a while ago. It was best for all of us to kick her out of the pack and out of Beacon Hills.”

Cora didn’t say anymore on the subject. There was an obvious hurt tone in Talia’s voice and she didn’t want to push any buttons.

Seconds later Peter came up the stairs. Emanuel in his arms. The little boy was playing with Peter’s ears. Eyes flashing gold and back to green every few seconds.

“Why is he doing that?” Talia asked looking at her grandson.

“It just means that he thinks Peter is a threat. Seeing as they are both omegas he sees Peter as a menace.”

Talia and Cora let out identical chuckles at the thought that a four year old viewed Peter as a threat.

                                                                                                **********************

 

****

**_I never saw it coming but I suspected it. She underestimated just who she was dealing with._ **

 

“You know what Scott. I’m glad that you convinced me to come out tonight. I’m actually enjoying myself.”

“I knew you would sweet…” Scott stilled. He knew that scent anywhere. Scott’s eyes darted pass Kira. He let out a low growl. Entering the door of the restaurant was Allison Argent.

“Everything okay Scott?”

“Let’s go.” Scott stood up and grabbed Kira’s hand. He paid for their dinner and was about to leave, Allison caught them first.

“Oh my goodness. Scott.” Allison smiled. Her eyes flashed to Kira and then back to Scott.

“How are you?”

“Fine. What are you doing in town?”

Allison continued to smile. “Just visiting. Who’s your girlfriend?”

“My wife. Kira. Kira this is Allison Argent. Werewolf hunter.”

Kira held out a hand for Allison to shake. Allison took it.

“Pleasure Kira. But Scott we were more than that. I mean we dated all through high School. We were each other’s first. I remember you telling me that you loved me.”

Kira quickly dropped Allison’s hand. Scott never mentioned her.

“That was before you tried to kill me and my pack. Before I knew how crazy you were. Now if you will excuse us.”

Scott grabbed Kira’s hand and led her out the door.

                                                                                                                ***********************

 

**“** [ **Every man is afraid of something. That's how you know he's in love with you; when he is afraid of losing you.** ](http://thinkexist.com/quotation/every_man_is_afraid_of_something-that-s_how_you/9634.html)

Derek woke early the next morning. He and Stiles were going to drop Jesse off to Stiles’ dads and then head over Talia’s. Derek was excited to see Cora.

“Come on Stiles. Hustle.” Derek shouted from the living room. Jesse was all dressed with his mini luggage, holding his papa’s hand. Stiles was taking longer than usual in the room.

“Huste dah.” Jesse repeated after his daddy.

“Derek?” Stiles’ sounded distressed. Derek began to worry.

“Stay right here Jess.”

Jesse nodded. Derek rushed into the room. He found Stiles, doubled over on the floor, clutching his stomach.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s the baby.”

Panic crossed Derek’s face. He reached for Stiles, hoping that nothing bad was happening to the baby, or to Stiles.

                                                                                                **************************

 

Fifteen minutes with the new emissary that Derek had gotten was all it took for their lives to change. And not for the better. Vice was highly recommended by Deaton. Derek had called the sheriff over to be with Jesse while Derek took him to vice. Fifteen minutes for them to find out that Stiles had lost the baby.

“I don’t understand mom. How come he lost it? He did fine with Jesse.” Derek asked. Talia wiping the tears from her son’s face. Talia sighed. She knew the reason but telling her son might not be the best thing right now. Though she knew she had too.

“It’s the alpha in you.”

“What?”

“It’s been said. The sperm of the alpha knows when one of its children will be human and which one would be a wolf. Some say its legend but I wouldn’t know. The human that carries the alpha’s child should produce were children, if one turns out to be human then the sperm will eventually terminate the pregnancy.”

“Cora had a child. She’s human.”

“Cora’s husband wasn’t an alpha. He was a beta. It works different.”

Derek cast a glance to Stiles. They had gone over to Talia’s instead of home. He didn’t want to face his father with the news of what happened. Cora was sitting next to him. This wasn’t how they wanted to meet. She was holding his hand, offering what warmth and generosity that she could.

“So the next time that he gets pregnant it’s up in the air then? If the baby isn’t a werewolf then we lose it, if it is then we don’t. Mom there has to be something that can fix this.”

Talia shook her head. “I don’t think there is.”

                                                                                                *************************

 

“I was hoping to meet you on better circumstances than this. “ Cora said sadly. Stiles had fallen asleep on the couch and Peter had taken him upstairs.

“I know. But it’s good. I’ve missed you.”

“Can’t say the same. Dad never mentioned you.”

Derek growled. It was his father’s fault that he missed out on his sister.

“Just know that you were missed.”

“I’m sorry about Stiles. I can’t imagine what you are going through.”

“Thanks.”

Cora gave her brother a hug.

                                                                                ************************

 

SEATTLE WASHINGTON:

 

By the time that Sam got the news that two werewolves had entered his territory and had taken Cora he was furious. But not for the fact that his daughter and Grandson was gone, no for the fact that he knew who had done it. One of the cameras that they had illegally installed around Seattle had caught a pic of the duo.  His brother and ex-wife had finally found her and there was only one place where they were taking her. Back to Beacon Hills.

“I’m going out of town for a few days.” Sam told his group. “While I’m gone Bridge is in charge. If there’s anything that you can’t handle call me okay?”

The group nodded. Sam packed up the rest of what he was taking and headed out.

                                                                                                                ********************

****

****_“I could hardly believe it when I heard the news today_  
I had to come and get it straight from you  
they said you were leaving, someone swept your heart away  
From the look upon your face I see its true

**_So tell me all about it, tell me about the plans you're making'  
Then tell me one thing more before I go_ **

****_Tell me, how am I supposed to live without you?_  
Now that I've been loving' you so long  
how am I supposed to live without you?  
And how am I supposed to carry on?  
When all that I've been living' for is gone

 **** _Didn't come here for crying', didn't come here to break down_  
It's just a dream of mine is coming' to an end  
How can I blame you when I built my world around?  
The hope that one day we'd be so much more than friends”

 

 

 

Stiles couldn’t sleep peacefully. He had lost a part of him. His new beginning with Derek was gone now. The life that had planned disappeared in mere moments. He cried himself to sleep the first time. And now he was just furious. He wanted his baby back, his new beginning back. He wanted the life he was deprived of.

Stiles rolled out of bed, walking downstairs. Derek was still there with Cora. His eyes met Stiles the moment he descended the stairs. Derek was by his side in a second.

“Stiles. You should rest.”

“I don’t want to rest. I want to go home. I want to see Jesse.”

Derek nodded. He said goodbye to his family and walked with Stiles to the Camaro.

 

                                                                                                                *****************

 

Jesse didn’t quite understand what was wrong with his parents. All he knew was that before, the three of them were happy. His papa and daddy kept talking about the baby brother or sister that he was going to have. Jesse was happy about that. He wanted a baby brother or sister that he could play with. But when his parents came home that night, they were both upset. His daddy crying and holding him close. He wanted to make everything better for his family. Even though he didn’t know what yet.

                                                                                                ********************************

 

 

 

****_“I think--I think when it's all over,  
  
_

****_It just comes back in flashes, you know?  
  
_

****_It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.  
  
_

****_It just all comes back. But he never does.  
  
_

****_I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
  
_

****_It's not really anything he said or anything he did,  
  
_

****_It was the feeling that came along with it.  
  
_

****_And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever going to feel that way again.  
  
_

****_But I don't know if I should  
  
_

****_I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.  
  
_

****_But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?  
  
_

****_Maybe he knew that when he saw me.  
  
_

****_I guess I just lost my balance.  
  
_

****_I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.  
  
_

**_It was losing me.”_ **

 

A week passed since Stiles miscarried. Unlike most people that do he was perfectly fine and that scared Derek. Stiles hadn’t been upset anymore. Instead he kept trying to get Derek to sleep with him. Saying that he wanted to try again for another baby. Derek told him what his mom had said. That if the baby is human there is no way that he can carry it. Not as long as he’s an Alpha.

“I can’t let you give up your pack Derek. Not your status for me.”

“I don’t want to risk that this baby might be human. If I become a beta then we won’t have to worry about that. This is what you want right?”

“It is but not like this. Look, the last one was human. This one might be a werewolf.”

“It doesn’t work that way Stiles. You know that.”

“But I know what being an alpha means to you. I won’t allow for you to do this. I’ll forget about the child for now.”

                                                                                                                                ************************

 

 

 

 

When Allison Argent was little her mother, instead of her own wise words use to just quote things from television. Her favorite thing that her mother quoted was from “Dawson’s creek.” The thing about Soul mates.

_“It’s a... Well, it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person, well, actually they don't make you a better person... you do that yourself-- because they inspire you. A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens... you'll always love them.”_

Allison knew that this applied to her and Scott. Scott was her soul mate no matter what he claimed. And yes, she tried to kill him once she found out that he was a werewolf but after leaving and doing some soul searching she realized that she loved him. Loved him more than anything and she was going to make him see that. See that they belong to together. His marriage to that girl was a fluke. She will be dealt with and Allison would be more than happy to take and raise those twins of Scott’s.

                                                                                                                                **********************

 

Isaac went over to Derek’s. He had heard about Stiles and wanted to make sure that his was okay.

“Stiles isn’t here.” Derek said as soon as he opened the door. Isaac hadn’t even said anything yet.

“I…Okay. When he gets back can you tell him I stopped by?”

Derek nodded and went to close the door. “And if you need to talk. I’m here. You may hate me but we use to be friends Derek.”

                                                                                                ********************

 

“Basically it’s my fault. If I wasn’t an alpha then this wouldn’t have happened. I wanted to denounce my alpha status but Stiles won’t let me. And I can’t…I can’t let him down again.”

“Then don’t. There has to be another way to solve this besides completely giving up on having more children or you becoming a beta. You’ll figure something out.”

                                                                8****************************

 

 

 

Stiles had went to visit vice. He wouldn’t give up so easily on what he wanted and he wasn’t going to let Derek do that either. There had to been something in the books that would help them.

“I don’t know what to tell you Stiles. There’s nothing here.” Vice said as he closed yet another book.

“There has to be something. Anything.”

“There’s one. I don’t know why you guys didn’t think about it before.”

“And what is that?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Come on Stiles. The alpha in Derek doesn’t want a human to carry human children. Hence why your baby passed. But if you become a werewolf you will produce nothing but were children. It’s the only solution I can come up with Stiles.”

Stiles stood there a moment longer. He didn’t want to become a werewolf. He had said it so many times over. He was happy being a human. But if this was the way that he would be able to give Derek more children then he would have to stop being selfish and do it. Even though he would be miserable.

“I’ll have to discuss it with Derek.’’

                                                                                                                ****************************

 

Beacon Hills, the place that Sam promised himself he would never return too was just a couple of miles away. He wouldn’t stay long. Just getting his daughter, his grandson and possibly killing his ex-wife and brother. He wouldn’t harm his kids. No matter what. His children were one thing he would never kill.

                                                                                                                                *****************************

 

“Derek. We have to have a serious discussion.”   
when Stiles finally returned home Derek was in the kitchen cooking, Jesse was laying on the couch listening to one of his Spanish tape. Derek thought it would be good to teach the tyke a language early and Jesse chose Spanish. The irony.

“What about?” Derek asked. Stiles took his hand and led him into the bedroom. Stiles shut the door halfway.

“It’s about having more kids.”

“Stiles. We’ve talked about this.”

“I know we have. And I’ve talked with Vice about this. He told me there is another way. I don’t like it but it’s the only way.”

“Okay? What is it?”

“I have to become a werewolf. It’s the only way that we can do this.”

Derek shook his head. “No. absolutely not. You said that this was one thing that you never wanted to do. And I’m not going to let you if you’re not comfortable with it. “

“I know you want more kids Derek. I want to give that to you. You want to start over, you want what you missed out on with Jesse, and I can give you that. If you just…”

“No. end of discussion. I’m not risking your life on this. What if the bite doesn’t take? I’m not losing you. I’m happy with one child.”

Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’ cheek.

                                                                                                                *************************

 

****

****_When the last straw is broken_  
When the last door is closing   
I am not that dumb to stick around, stick around   
I am not got the time for looking back   
You went and let yourself slip through the cracks   
And you just keep going down, down, down   
  
I'm' going stay undercover   
Lay low need some time   
No one to save, to save   
This sick cycle's over babe   
  
  
  
  


                                                                                                                **********************

 

Stiles was going to do this. As much as Derek would hate it he would do it. He knew that Derek wanted a big family and he was going to give him one. Even if that meant becoming something he didn’t want to be.

“Stiles. I believe you should talk this over with my son. If he found out you were doing this on a whim he would hate me.” Talia explained.

“I know that Talia. But he wants another child. I’ve seen it in his face. He wants what he missed out on with Jesse. If it means me becoming a werewolf is the only way that he can get that then I will do it. No matter what.”

“There’s a risk Stiles. There’s no making certain that this bite will take. If it doesn’t…”

“I have to at least try.”

 **** __  
Think you made your greatest mistake  
I'm not going to call this a break   
Think you really blew it this time   
Think you could walk on such a thin line   
Won't be taking your midnight calls   
Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall   
I see it written in your face   
You know you made it   
Your greatest mistake   
  


                                                                                                                **********************8

 

 

“You’re making a mistake.” Cora said. Stiles had just reached his jeep. Talia promised to

Do the bite tomorrow. Derek and Peter were heading out of town for a while and that would give her the chance to do it.

“Don’t lecture me Cora.” Stiles responded. She moved forward, gripping Stiles’ forearm.

“I need too. I know I just met you but Derek wouldn’t want this. What if it doesn’t take? Are you really willing to risk your life? Make Derek go through losing you? What about your father? Hasn’t he lost enough already? And your son? Are you willing to give all of this up?”

“I know what I’m doing.”

Cora let go. Stiles got into his jeep and started her up. This would be a decision that he wouldn’t have to think over. He had good faith in Talia. That this would work.

                                                                                                                ***********************

 

Stiles waited up that night. He couldn’t sleep. Soon enough he and Derek would have another child. One that they wouldn’t lose because he was a human. This child would be their chance at a new start. Derek was out again, this time with Scott and Kira. They offered him a chance to go with him but he turned them down, instead staying home with Jesse. The two were curled up on the couch, a star wars marathon playing in the background. Jesse had is head on Stiles’ stomach.

“Papa. Why can’t I hear the baby anymore?” Jesse asked and Stiles stilled. They hadn’t fully explained to him what happened to the baby. In fact they hadn’t told him the truth.

“Because sweetie. The baby isn’t there anymore.”

“Is that why you were so upset? Because the baby left?”

“Yes, that’s why I was upset. But soon I won’t be anymore and you’ll have another baby brother or sister.”

                                                                                                                                                **********************

 

_What can be said about the boy who has everything? That he’s blessed, He’s lucky, that nothing can change what’s inside. That isn’t true. Just because you have everything in the world doesn’t mean that you’re happy. The slightest thing in the world can take all of that happiness away and make someone do something drastic._

“Are you ready for this Stiles? The world as you know it will change.”

“I know. But I want this. I have to do this for Derek.”  

                                                                                                                **************************

 

The pain was more than anything that Stiles had experienced before. It was more painful than the birth of Jesse. Scott told him that it usually didn’t hurt this much, actually it wasn’t supposed to hurt at all. And that had Stiles worried.

                                                                                                ************************

 

                                                                                ********************

 

“Talia. What’s going on? What’s wrong with him?” Cora asked. She was kneeling by Stiles, holding him close.

“The bite. Something’s changing. It’s not…”

“Is it killing him?”

“No. It‘s changing him. But into what I don’t know.”

                                                                                **************************

 

A vision, a blurry vision of someone in all white approached Stiles. He knew what this meant. Whenever you see an angel it meant the end. Stiles wasn’t ready to go. Not now. He had too much to do, too much to live for.

“Stiles.” The angel spoke. Stiles remembered the voice. It was his mother.

“Mom?”

“Sweetheart. Don’t give up okay? You have too much. Too many people who love and care for you.”

                                                                                *********************

 

“He’s coming around.” Cora stated. Talia moved to her daughter’s side. True, the human was waking up.

“Stiles. Stiles it’s me. Can you hear me?”

“What happened?” He asked.

“For a while we thought the bite wasn’t going to take. You were in pain. But you came around. Can you open your eyes?”

Stiles nodded. He began to slowly open them. There was a gasp of surprise. Stiles’ eyes were different, they were black.

                                                                                                **********************************8

 

Sam Hale remembered Beacon Hills like the back of his hand. Everything was so familiar, and nothing changed. There wasn’t a pebble out of place. The drove the au fait path that led to the home he shared with Talia. The woman that he loved, the woman that lied to him. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long as the others and I'm sorry for that.

There was something amiss when Derek returned to the Hale home that night. There was a different scent in the air something that he had encountered when he was younger and thought that he was the only of his kind. The scent surprised him. Derek turned off the ignition of his and Stiles newly bought bike. He was going to surprise Stiles with it. The human always said that he wanted a motorcycle and Derek always promised to get him one.

Derek walked slowly to the front door of the house. When he went home he was greeted by the sheriff telling him that Stiles had gone with Talia and Cora. Derek’s hand hovered over the doorknob just as Cora opened the door. She pushed her brother out of the door way and closed the door behind her.

“What are you doing here?” She asked. She seemed to be out of breath and from what Derek could see there were faded tear marks on her face.

“I was told that my fiancé is here so I came to pick him up and take him for a ride.”

“Oh well. Maybe you should come back later. He’s resting right now. The stress of losing the baby and all that made him a bit tired.”

“Well I can just carry him home. It’s not a problem.” Derek moved towards his sister but she blocked his path.

“Just come back later Derek.”

“Cora. It’s fine.”

Derek moved again towards her, this time he gently picked her up and sat her behind him. The house seemed different when he walked in. His mother sat on the couch, her hands folded on her lap. Her focus on the bland wall.

“Mom? What’s wrong?” Derek asked. He knelt down in front of Talia.

“Derek. Don’t hate me. But you need to go upstairs and check on Stiles.”

                                                                                                **********************************

 

Sam could hear everything that was going on inside the house. He was also surprised that no one had sensed him yet.

“Tsk Tsk Talia. Turning people and ruining their lives.” He said to himself.

                                                            ************************

Derek didn’t ask his mother what she meant. He didn’t want to know what she meant. Instead he rushed up the stairs. He couldn’t find Stiles’ scent and that had him worried.

 **** _All I knew this morning when I woke_  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like  
  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
  
  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you  
  
  
'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Derek pushed opened one of the doors in the home. It was the only one that he tried and it was his lucky one. He heard breathing and the same smell that he smelt when he pulled up hit his nose.

Sitting on the bed he found Stiles. But there was something different about him. Derek waked slowly to his mate, a single hand outstretched towards him.

“Stiles? Baby are you okay?”

“I only wanted the best for you Derek. To make you happy and give you the family that you always wanted.”

“Stiles. It’s going to be okay. I told you that I didn’t want another child. I’m okay with Jesse.”

“What you say and what your eyes say are two different things.”

“Stiles. Please what did you do?”

Stiles turned around, Derek nearly fell back. Stiles’ eyes were shifting from his brown to a dark black.   
“I did this for you. Talia doesn’t know why my eyes are black but she says that you do. We’re going to be okay right?”

Derek moved closer to Stiles. So he was right. But if his eyes turned black then that only meant one thing.

  
 **** _And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you  
  
  
And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time, Taking flight, making me feel right  
Taking flight, making me feel right like  
  
  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you  
  
  
'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed  
  
  
Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind.  
  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you  
  
  
All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

 

“We’re going to be fine Stiles. But there is something that we have to talk about. Something important because it could soon affect Jesse.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the brevity of this but i am losing inspiration for it. So if there are any ideas please let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I don't know what's happening with my writing for this story and trust me i don't want to abandon it or goon hiatus so please be patient with me

Derek sat on the edge of the bed in the room. He had closed and locked the door and after asking his mother not to eavesdrop he began to speak with Stiles.

“Derek. Please don’t be upset with me. I know that deep down you wanted another child and I couldn’t sit by when there was another way to get them for you…”

Derek held a hand to stop him. “I’m upset with you. Yes. And we’re going to talk about this. But right now I need you to tell me anything you remember about your mother. Her family in particular.”

“Why? What does my mother have to do with this?”

“What I’m about to tell you, Stiles you might not believe me or you might. But I need you to listen to me. And do not interrupt.”

“Okay.”

“A while ago. Before I met you I met this guy. He was unique. Special and very beautiful and we had a relationship.”

Stiles shifted on the bed. He hated hearing about Derek’s past relationships, about people that he once cared for. Derek placed a hand on his knee. He could sense the uneasiness in Stiles.

“It meant nothing. None of them ever do. I love you and you’re the one for me. Understand that?”

Stiles nodded. “One day we were on the back of his bike. He let me ride and there was something that happened but I’m not going into detail with that. It lead to an accident and before I knew it he was thrown from the bike and against a tree. At that time I didn’t care who I bit as long as I had someone in the pack. And I couldn’t let him go. So I bit him. And at first I thought the bite didn’t take. He thrashed on the floor, unresponsive and I was worried that I had messed up. But shortly after his eyes they turned the same color as yours and that’s when I realized that he was different. Turns out he was a witch.”

“But what does that have to do with me? I’m not…”

“Stiles. The only reason that your eyes could have turned black like that was because you were a witch and the bite mixed with your powers. “

“You said that this would affect Jesse. Derek, his eyes aren’t black. He didn’t go through what I went through.”

Derek shook his head. “I didn’t think before. He was born a wolf. So we don’t have to worry. But we still need to find her mom’s coven. They can...” Derek closed his eyes. “They can reverse the effect. As long as it’s your mother’s coven.”

Stiles didn’t move. His eyes flashed black for a split second. “You don’t want me like this? Why not?”

“Because this isn’t you. At least not the Stiles I love. I don’t care about having another child. I care about you.”

“I’m still me. The bite took. I’m fine. Okay. You’re not reversing this. I won’t let you.”

“Stiles. You don’t have a say in this.”

Stiles stood up. “What do you mean I don’t have a say in this? It’s my body and if I want to stay a werewolf then I will. You can’t stop me.”

“Stiles. Think about this. You can’t…”

“Why not? Your son is a wolf, your mother is one and hell your sister is too. Why don’t you want me to be one?”

Derek stood up as well. He reached for Stiles but he pulled back.

“You don’t want this Stiles. How many times have you told me that you would never want to become a werewolf? No matter what. There’s another way. I don’t mind not being an Alpha. If I become a beta we can have more. Please. Please just go to them and change.”

“It’s not like I’m hurting anyone. You want kids. I want you to have them and not give up your alpha status. I’m staying this way.”

Stiles walked out of the room. Derek followed. By the time he reached the stairs Stiles had already disappeared out of the house. Talia stopped her son.

“Why didn’t you tell him the truth?” Talia asked.

“Mom.”

“He needs to know what happened with that boy. If he knows the truth then he might change his mind.”

“He wouldn’t need to change his mind if you would have stayed out of it.”

“I’m sorry Derek. But I knew how much this meant to him. And as much as you deny it I know that you want more children. I just didn’t know that he was like him. Now go talk to that boy and tell him the truth.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

Derek found Stiles sitting on the one of the benches in the yard. Laura and Derek used to spend all of their time on these benches, laughing and playing. It was a sight of many ouchies and booboos for the two reckless wolves. There was a small coy pond nearby as well, Stiles was feeding the fish.

“You need to understand Stiles. The reason that I want you human again. It’s complicated.” Derek whispered.

Stiles didn’t look up from the pond. “What happened to the guy that was like me? Was it bad?”

“Stiles. Can we not talk about this tonight? Maybe tomorrow.” Derek sighed.

“No. I don’t want to bring this into the house. Jesse can sense this type of things and he’ll ask too many questions. Let’s get this out now.”

“Fine. But no interruptions okay.”

Stiles nodded. He placed the bag of fish food down and leaned into Derek’s arms.

“About a week after he turned, Layne. He began to act different. It started with his eating habits, and then the people he hung out with. I didn’t know what to do. His attitude began to change as well. He was going out at night and coming home at all hours. I thought at first that it was just him trying to adjust to being a wolf. But then bodies started popping up and he told me the truth after much interrogation. And I found out that it was him that was doing this. I didn’t want to lose him but I couldn’t keep him around all those people.”

Derek paused for a moment, looking at the fish swimming around. So care free.

“Babe. What happened?” Stiles asked.

“After having Deaton do some research we found his coven. I took him to them, they changed him back and took away his memory. I haven’t seen him since.”

Stiles sat up. “I am so sorry. But I promise. As long as you know what’s to happen you can stop it.”

Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’ cheek. “I know but I don’t want to take that chance. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t sourwolf. I promise.”

                                                                                                                **************************************

 

Jesse was still awake when Derek and Stiles came home that night. John was sitting on the couch reading him a book.

“He just won’t go to sleep. I’ve tried everything.”

“Can I stay over with Grandpa?” Jesse asked as he looked up at his parents. Derek looked to Stiles. Their kid was a genius.

“Of course sweetie.” Stiles took a hold of Jesse’s hand. “Let’s go pack your bag.”

Jesse jumped off the couch and pulled his papa towards the other end of the couch. He picked up the small avengers bag.

“He already packed.” John explained standing up. “He already knew that you would say yes and packed everything he needed about an hour ago.”

“Well. If he’s already packed then I guess you guys should get going. It’s late.” Derek added.

“Yeah. You’re right. Come on kid.”

Jesse smiled and hopped on his grandpa’s shoulders. The moment that they were gone Stiles locked the door.

“Well. We have the house to ourselves. What do you want to do?” Stiles purred seductively walking towards Derek.

“Stiles.”

“Come on. I want to test out these new powers and what better way than sexing up my little alpha.”

Stiles pushed Derek onto the couch and leaned down in front of him. Stiles reached for the zipper and unzipped it. He took a hold of Derek’s cock.

“So Sexy baby.” Stiles whispered against the base of his cock. “And all mine.”

He took the head into his mouth and began sucking on the tip. Pre-cum was already leaking, Derek grabbed Stiles’ head and pushed him further down until the entire length was engulfed. He was a werewolf after all. Nothing he couldn’t take.

Stiles continued to lick along the base of Derek’s cock, stopping only to kiss Derek on the lips.

“Fuck Stiles. Just like that. “Derek moaned. Stiles lifted his alpha up to get the rest of his jeans off. The shirt coming next. Once he was completely naked Stiles began to kiss the man’s chest.

“I love you so much Derek.”

“Mm.”

Stiles stood up and took of his clothes, doing a striptease along the way.

“Now Stiles. I need to be in you now.”

The words left his lips in almost a plea. Stiles couldn’t hold the smirk.

“Whatever you want baby.”

Stiles walked forward and straddled Derek’s hips. His ass touching Derek’s cock and both boys closed their eyes in sheer pleasure.

Derek entered Stiles before the boy knew what was happening.

His eyes were still closed and soft moans were coming from his mouth. He began to roll his hips back into Derek’s cock, legs trembling feeling the pleasure course through his body. Stiles gripped the base of his cock and began to stroke himself frivolously.

“Go harder baby. Please go harder.” Stiles asked.

Derek increased his pace. Stiles whimpering.

“I can’t. I’m coming Derek.”

“Me too babe.”

With one final thrust they came at the same time.

                                                                                                *********************

 

Neither was completely tired. But Stiles did need to discuss things with him. The two, still naked moved towards the bed. Derek laying down first and Stiles plopping down on his chest.

“I want to give you a family Derek. That’s why I did this.”

“I know.”

“So If I can give you one. If what we did tonight would give you a child you wouldn’t worry me about this anymore right?”

Derek kissed his lips. “Stiles. I won’t say that I agree with this. But I’ve tried to convince you and you won’t do it. If we get a child out of this then I am happy.”

                                                                                                **********************************

“What do you want for breakfast?” Derek asked the following morning. He had gotten up early. So used to being on Jesse’s schedule it had become a habit of his. Stiles was still in bed watching television.

“Waffles. With ice cream on the top. Pretty please?”

Derek nodded. “Whatever you want.”

He headed into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

“How long does it usually take to find out if a wolf is pregnant?” Stiles yelled into the kitchen after five minutes of silence.

“For a regular wolf it’s about three days. I’m not sure with you. You and Layne are the ones I came in contact with and he was never pregnant. It’s hard to tell.”

“How about we call Kira to find out? I really want to know. I can’t wait to start this with you again.”

“Are you?”

Derek could hear shuffling in the bedroom and moments later Stiles emerged.

“What do you mean?”

Stiles took a seat at the counter and Derek placed the food in front of him.

“I mean you just had a miscarriage. I don’t want you rushing into things.”

Stiles took a bite of his breakfast. “I’m not rushing. You missed out on Jesse, and then our second chance was ripped away from us. I’m not rushing.”

“I just don’t want you to…”

“Want me to what? Get my hopes up in case I’m not? Derek. We talked about this. Please don’t go back on this.”

Derek took a seat next to him. “I’m not okay. Fine if you want to know you can go to Kira’s and I’ll call Deaton to see if he knows anything about your kind.”

                                                                                                                                ************************

 

 

 

****__[And since you know you cannot see yourself,   
so well as by reflection, I, your glass,   
will modestly discover to yourself,   
that of yourself which you yet know not of](http://www.quotationspage.com/quote/29576.html)

 

The drive to Scott and Kira’s was a lot faster for Stiles. Seeing as he wanted to know almost immediately if he and Derek were going to be parents again.

“You’re different.” Scott was the first to say it when Stiles entered the home. Stiles gave a wide grin and flashed his eyes.

“Yeah. I wanted more children and this was the only way.”

“But why are your eyes black? Aren’t they supposed to be yellow?” Kira added.

“It’s a long story but Kira I need your help.”

                                                                                                ******************************

 

  
“I’m not sure how this would affect you Stiles. I’ve never encountered something like you before. I’m not sure if it will work.”

“But you can Kira. You can hear the baby’s heartbeat even if it’s only been a day right?”

She nodded.

“Then it shouldn’t matter. Come on Kira. I need to know if I’m pregnant or not.”

                                                                                                                **************************

 

 

 

Derek could hear the music the second he stepped off the elevator. Someone was in a good mood and that meant one thing. The song was one that Stiles had sung when he was pregnant with Jesse. A very profound song about being pregnant. And finding out. Derek opened the door and could hear his fiancé singing the lyrics.

 **** _Well I just heard the news today_  
It seems my life is going to change  
I close my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face  
  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
  
Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life  
  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open. Wide open

 

Derek stood by while Stiles finished out the song. He had a beautiful voice and not once hadn’t it made him feel happy.

 **** _If I had just one wish_  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...  
  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
  
I'll show you everything. Oh yeah  
with arms wide open....wide open

****

Once the song ended Stiles sniffed out his mate and smiled.

“Beautiful song. So I’m guessing its good news then?”

Stiles turned around. “The best. What did Deaton say about me?”

Derek shook his head. “Nothing. Not even Deaton knows what’s up with you.”

Stiles shrugged. “We’ll figure it out. But in the meantime. Kira heard a beat. There’s going to be another baby in this loft. We got what we wanted.”

                                                                                                                ********************

 

A month passed before either of them said anything. Derek wanted to make sure that everything ran smoothly and that his wolf’s sperm wouldn’t once again reject the baby. So far so good. Derek wanted to tell their families at the same time but Stiles wanted to let his dad know on his own. To let it sink in that he was trying again.

Derek headed off to the Hale home after dropping Stiles off to the sheriff’s department.

Stiles walked through the front door of the place and as usual something was happening and everyone was bustling around. Stiles headed to the front desk where a new deputy was sitting. He looked up the moment that Stiles approached.

“Uh Hi. I was wondering if my dad was in.”

“You must be Stiles.” He asked.

“Yeah.”

The deputy looked up at the clock. “He just left on a disturbance call about fifteen minutes ago. He should be back soon if you don’t mind waiting.”

“No I don’t. So I’ve never seen you around before.”

“I’m new. Deputy Kyle Parish. Nice to meet you.”

The deputy held out a hand for him to shake.

“Same here. Deputy.”

Deputy Parish continued to hold onto Stiles’ hand with a grip.

“You are a lot more handsome than I thought.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m engaged.”

“I know. Derek Hale right? I heard about him too. But I wasn’t trying to hit on you. I was just acknowledging what was right in front of me.”

“Right.” Stiles let go of the deputy’s hand. “If you don’t mind I’m going to go wait in his office.”

“Nice to meet you Stiles.”

Stiles shook his head and waved.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is deviating from what I intentionally wanted. But i think that you guys will be okay with it. 
> 
> I am not a 100 percent happy with this chapter. More along the lines of 80%

Stiles waited patiently for his father to return. He was too excited to share the news.

“I get another chance with you. We get another chance with your papa.”

There was a knock on the door, Stiles turned, and expecting his father but instead came face to face with deputy Parish.

“Your father called. I told him that you were here. He won’t be back for hours.”

“Oh, okay.” Stiles said, there was a hint of disappointment in his voice. He really wanted to tell his father tonight. “Tell him I’ll come by the house tomorrow then.”

“You need a ride home or something?” Parish asked. Stiles shook his head.

“I’ll just call Derek. He should be done with whatever it is that he’s doing.”

Stiles walked into the front office. Most of the officers had gone out and only Parish and Stiles were left there. Stiles took out his phone and texted Derek that he was ready to go. Derek replied seconds’ later saying that he would be there in fifteen minutes.

Stiles took a seat on one of the benches.

“So Stiles. What’s it like?” Deputy Parish asked.

“What’s what like?”

“Being married to one of the hottest guys in Beacon Hills? I mean Derek Hale is hot.”

Stiles looked down. He knew that his fiancé was hot but he hated when other people acknowledged it. Especially one as cute as the deputy.

“Yeah. I guess.”

                                                                        ************************************

 

“Pregnant? So it worked?” Talia asked. She took a sip of her herbal tea. A grin appearing on her face.

“Yeah. And we checked and waited. So far so good. There are no signs that he’s rejecting. We’re going to have another baby.” Derek smiled.

“I’m happy for you.” Cora added.

“I…Mom ‘m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that.”

“It’s okay son. Really. I know how you must have felt and the possibility of losing him was too much for you. But everything turned out ok. Everything is fine.”

                                                                        *************************************

 

“But you’re a prize yourself. You’re very gorgeous Stiles.”

Stiles shifted. “Thanks. But people are more drawn to Derek than to me.”

“I don’t see why. You’re so cute.”

Deputy Parish took a seat next to Stiles. Stiles scooted away.

“Look. Whatever you’re trying to do I am not interested. I love Derek. I will never cheat on him or leave him.”

Parish put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “I’m not asking you to cheat or leave him. I’m just admiring your beauty.”

Parish leaned into Stiles, barely missing his lips. Stiles pushed him off of him.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? I can have you fired for this.”

“You can, but you won’t.”

                                                            **************************************

 

Cora had taken her son out to the park with Peter. That left Talia alone and she finally had time to knit. Yes, it was such a grandma thing to do but she wanted to. She had finally had grandchildren and were able to do what all those other grandmothers did. She would knit her grandkids scarves and sweaters and all that other crap.

Talia had just settled onto the couch, the television on and her knitting kit in hand when the doorbell rang. She sniffed first to see who it was but no scent that she recognized hit her nose.

Talia made her way to the door. The moment that she opened it she wished she hadn’t. Standing at the door was the last person she expected to see.

“Hello Talia.” Sam smirked. “It’s so good to see you again.”

                                                                                                ‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

 

“What do you mean I won’t tell my dad? This is assault.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah dude. I don’t want you. I love Derek. And if you continue to harass me you will be sorry.”

Parish let out a soft chuckle. “You’re too cute for words Stiles.”

                                                                        *************************************************

 

Derek pulled up in front of the station and honked for Stiles to come out. He could sense the distress of his mate the moment that he entered the car.

“Everything alright?” Derek asked.

Stiles shook his head. His days of lying to Derek were over. “There’s a new deputy in there. He kissed me and I tried not to hurt him.”

Derek didn’t really hear anything else that Stiles had said. He was out of the car and into the station in a matter of moments. He looked around and noticed the only person sitting there. He had his head down and Derek couldn’t see his face, a face that he was going to beat unto unconsciousness. Stiles was right behind him.

“Hey. Deputy.” Derek yelled. “Next time you have the urge to kiss someone’s husband find someone else.”

There was a low chuckle and the deputy looked up. Derek took a step back.

“Well, Well. Hello Derek.”

“I can’t be. What are you doing here?”

Deputy Parish stood up and walked in front of Derek. He placed both hands on the man’s shoulder.

“Is that anyway to greet me? After all we’ve been thorough?”

“Layne. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?”

“It’s a long story. That I’m sure we’ve got time to catch up on.”                                                      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also. Let me know guys. Do you want to see more Jackson/Isaac in upcoming chapters? What about Scott/Kira/Allison? More?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to have do this. But this will be the last chapter for now of this story. Until something inspires me to write for this universe then i will. until then it's on hiatus.

Stiles stood by and watched as Derek’s ex-boyfriend led him to one of the benches in the station. The way that they interacted, even after all this time. He wanted to take Derek’s hand and run away. But he couldn’t move. At least not seeing this. Layne wrapped an arm around Derek’s shoulder and leaned in to kiss him. Derek pushed him away.

“What are you doing here? How is it that you remember?” Derek asked. He looked at Stiles who was on the verge of tears. If Derek asked him he would chalk it up to hormones.

“Funny thing. Did you know that if the entire coven dies then whatever act of magic that they did last would reverse itself? I surely didn’t. There was a horrible fire and all of them perished. Lucky for me, taking away my powers was the last use of magic they did before retiring. And here I am.”

“But why come back? You had powers and you had your memories. Why come back to Derek?” Stiles finally spoke up. Both boys looked at the man.

“Why? Why seek him out? Easy. He’s the love of my life. I love him and I want him back.”

Layne kissed Derek on the lips. For a brief second Derek seemed to be enjoying it. Completely going back to the moments that he was with the other man. A strong hand wrapped around Derek’s wrist, jerking him up.

“He’s mine.” Stiles snarled, eyes turning black.

                                                                                    ****************************************

 

It’s not stalking if you’re in the middle of the park. Allison learned that much. And technically she wasn’t stalking. She was people watching and that wasn’t illegal. She watched them from a distance. Knowing that he could sense her she kept her distance. She let out a low growl. Watching the way that Kira held onto her twins, the twins that she should have had with Scott but didn’t. Kira was living the life that she wanted.

                                                                                                ****************************

“So you finally got your claws huh? The little wolf is trying to go against me?” Layne mocked. He still hadn’t moved from Derek’s side and the grip on Derek’s hand was tightening. “It’s all cute and whatever but Derek is mine. Always had been. You just kept him warm for me. But I’m back and you can go.”

Layne wretched Stiles’ hand away from Derek’s.

“I don’t think you understand. Derek and I are together. We’re in love and there is nothing that you can do to take him away from me.” Stiles retorted.

Layne stood up, a glint in his eye.

“And you think you can take him away from me? The love of his life?”

“You were the love of his life. He moved on. He has me and _our_ children. Go ahead. Try to take him from me.”

Derek stood to his feet. He walked over to Stiles and placed a hand on his shoulder. “He’s right. Layne what we had is in the past. I’ve moved on and you need to do the same. It’s only right.”

Layne shook his head. “I don’t think so Derek. What we had is eternal. You’re mine and I’m yours. I will make you see that.”

                                                                        ***************************************************

 

“What do you think he meant by that? That you make you see that you and he belong together.”

“Don’t worry about that Stiles. Okay. It’s nothing that he could do that will make me stop loving you. Nothing that will make me leave you or our children.”

                                                                                    ************************************************


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles laid awake in bed that night. He couldn’t think straight. Derek was snoring softly beside him. Too much was going on in Beacon Hills right now and he couldn’t handle it. He needed to get away, get them away for a while. Derek’s phone began to vibrate and instead of waking him up Stiles reached for it and answered it.

“Hello?” Stiles whispered.

_Stiles? Stiles it’s Talia. I need to speak with Derek.”_

“He’s sleeping right now. Do you want me to take a message?”

_“No. actually can we talk? There’s something I need to tell him but I think you can break ti to him better than I can.”_

“Okay. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

                                                                        *******************************

 

“So what’s going on? Why the urgency?” Stiles asked once he made his way to the Hale home. Talia was sitting on the couch, biting angrily at her nails.

“It’s Sam.” She whispered. Stiles didn’t move.

“Is he. Did he?” Stiles couldn’t get the words out of his mouth. As much as he loathed the man he wouldn’t wish anything bad on him.

“No. He’s fine. The truth is that, he’s here. In Beacon Hills. And I don’t know what to do.”

                                                                        ***************************************************

 

“So he just showed up to your house? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. He didn’t do anything. Just a bunch of empty threats. He wants Cora back.”

“Well. He’s not going to get her.”

Stiles ran a hand through his hair and sighed. This is just what he needed right now. His fiancés father, his Fiancés psycho ex. This wasn’t good for his pregnancy, all this stress wasn’t going to help anyone.

“You okay Stiles?” Talia asked.

“I don’t know anymore.”

“What’s the matter?”

“Layne. Derek’s ex. He’s in town, powers and all. And he wants Derek back.”

Talia took a deep breath. “Stiles. That must be awful for you.”

“He’s not…He’s not sane Talia. I don’t trust him. He says that he will make Derek see that they belong together. And I don’t know what they means. I’m scared.”

“Don’t be hun. Derek loves you. I know he does and he will not leave you for him.”

                                                            **************************

 

Derek woke up in the middle of the night. Jesse had crawled into bed and curled himself around Derek. He reached a hand out for Stiles but found the bed empty. He quickly began to panic. The last time this happened there was a note and Stiles was gone. He clutched Jesse closer, hoping that this time he didn’t run off again with the baby.

There was no note on the pillow, but that didn’t extinguish his fears that he had. He reached on the bedside table and reached for his phone. He scrolled until he found Stiles’ number.

The phone rang for several seconds before Stiles picked up. There was a sigh of relief. If he was leaving him he wouldn’t have picked up.

“Where are you?” Derek asked.

_I’m at your mother’s. She needed to talk to me. I’ll be home in a second. Jesse still asleep?”_

“He crawled into our bed. He’s sleeping now. Hurry home.”

                                                                        ***************************************

****

****_Let me not to the marriage of true minds_  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come:  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved.

****

Stiles drove as fast as he could home. He could hear the disdain in Derek’s voice. Possibly assumed that he had left again and was afraid. His big bad Alpha, scared.

There was a barricade ahead and Stiles cursed. His father always had the worst timing.

He waited in the line of cars, it wasn’t that many but there were cops checking the cars. When his turn came Stiles wished he would have taken a detour.

“Shouldn’t you be home with your family?” Layne asked, flashing the all too bright light in his eyes.

“I had business to attend to and the quicker you let me go the quicker I can get back to them.”

“See. I don’t think so. I can’t believe that the Sheriff’s son would be driving with a busted tail light. That is so unlike you.”

“I don’t have a busted tail light.”

Layne walked to the back of Stiles’ car. Well, not Stiles’ but Derek’s Camaro. There was a shattering sound.

“You do now.”

“Why would you do that? Are you insane?”

“You shouldn’t be driving with that tail light out.”

“FYI, this is Derek’s car. You smashed his tail light. Now he’s going to hate you even more and I’m going to sit back and enjoy every second of it.”

There was a sour look on Layne’s face and Stiles let him see the triumph on his. “Now. If you don’t mind I have a husband to get home to.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

The lights in the living room were on when Stiles entered the loft. The television was on and he could hear the faint sounds of a baseball game going. Stiles turned the key in the lock and pushed opened the door. The moment he did Jesse greeted him at the door.

“I missed you.” Jesse smiled while Stiles picked him up.

“I just went out. I didn’t go anywhere.” Stiles responded.

“He was worried. So was I. The last time you left in the middle of the night you took him and left town. I didn’t know what to think, neither did he?” Derek explained. Suddenly Stiles felt horrible. What did he expect though? He knew that he should have left a note or something explaining to him where he was going. This was bound to happen.

“I’m sorry. I should have woken you up or something and told you I was leaving. But I needed to go quickly.” Stiles said. He walked Jesse to him bedroom, Derek following closely behind. Stiles laid Jesse in the bed and turned on the television. He plopped the boy’s favorite DVD in the player and closed the door.

“We have to talk Derek. Where I went…It’s important.”

Derek’s feature’s changed. He was now concerned. “It’s not Layne is it? He didn’t mess with you did he?”

“No. He’s the last thing on my mind right now. Derek, what I have to say is…Just promise me you won’t do anything drastic okay?”

Derek nodded, Stiles took a hold of Derek’s hand and led him to the couch.

“Stiles. Please tell me what’s going on? Is it? Are you leaving me again?”

“Derek. No I’m not leaving you. I will never do that again. What I have to say has to deal with your family.”

Stiles sighed. “Derek. Babe. Your mother called me this morning.  She wanted to talk to you but you were asleep. So I went in your place. Derek. It’s your father.”

“What about him?”

“He’s in town.”

                                                                        ****************************************

 

 **** _In visions of the dark night_  
I have dreamed of joy departed  
but a waking dream of life and light   
hath left me broken-hearted.

 **** _Ah! What is not a dream by day_  
to him whose eyes are cast   
on things around him with a ray   
Turned back upon the past?

 **** _That holy dream - that holy dream,_  
While all the world were chiding,   
Hath cheered me as a lovely beam   
A lonely spirit guiding.

 **** _What though that light, thro' storm and night,_  
so trembled from afar  
what could there be more purely bright   
In Truth's day-star?

                                                                                                            Edgar Allen Poe

 

Stiles fell asleep in Derek’s arms. The alpha couldn’t sleep. Knowing that right now his father was out there, in Beacon Hills. So close and so close for him to hurt. To make him feel the pain that he and his mother had to endure when he took Cora away, to make him understand why Laura turned out the way she did, hating any human that came in contact with her way of life. The grief, the strife that he caused.

Stiles shifted on his fiancé, moving but not waking up. Derek didn’t want to wake him up, he was tired and he didn’t want to move him either.

                                                                        ****************************************88

 

“I don’t trust Allison.” Kira was sitting on the couch in her home. The twins sitting in Scott’s lap. Allison may have thought that she was being sneaky in the park but Kira caught her scent the moment she entered the park. Scott may have been oblivious but she wasn’t.

“You don’t have to worry about Allison. She’s not a threat.”

“You may think that, but I know differently. She wants you Scott. Anyone can see that. And I’m not going to let her have you. I don’t care if she is stalking us.”

“She is not stalking us.”

“Then what was that in the park?”

“She wasn’t in the park.”

“She was. I smelled her. You may not have but I did. Scott you need to tell her to back off. I don’t want to hurt her but if she gets to the point where my children are going to be in danger then I won’t hesitate.”

“I know. Don’t worry about Allison. I’ll talk to her. Okay?”

                                                                                                ******************************88

 Laura Hale didn’t expect the call. For all she knew her entire family hated her, her mother didn’t say it in so many words but she knew. Being thrown out of the pack was a definite notion that they didn’t want anything more to do with her. So when her mother called and told her to meet her Laura was skeptical.

“What’s this about?” Laura asked. She wasn’t going to do the whole nine yards with her mother. Especially if this turned out not to be what she thought it was going to be.

“Your father, He’s in town Laura.”

                                                            ******************************************

 

 **** _Set this whole town on fire_  
Take you with me to watch it burn  
Is this what you wanted  
Look at what you started  
  
Would you take me so far away from here  
I'm not crazy for crawling back to you  
I wonder all the time  
When your all alone  
Do you wonder where I am  
I can be where you want  
Just say the right words  
But you won’t  
  
So I'll  
Set this whole town on fire  
Take you with me to watch it burn  
Is this what you wanted  
Look at what you started  
  
Set this whole town on fire  
Take you with me to watch it burn  
Is this what you wanted  
Look at what you started

****

“Should we call Jackson and Isaac? Just in case he goes after them?” Stiles asked. “I already called Scott and warned him.”

“I already met with Isaac. He’s fine. He and Jackson are leaving town for a couple of weeks.”

“Okay. What about Cora?”

“Peter’s got her.”

Stiles looked away, there was one more person and he wasn’t sure if he should mention her. But he knew that Derek, despite what his sister did still loved her.

“What about Laura? Is she…”

“Mom talked with her. Laura’s aware of what’s going on and until all of this is settled she’s’ going to be staying in the Hale home. I don’t want you going over there while she’s there.”

“I’m not human anymore.”

“Doesn’t matter. I don’t want you over there. Understood?”

                                                                                    *********************************

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much. But it's something. I'm trying to figure out where to go with this or should i give up.

Stiles didn’t listen to Derek. There were things that needed to be said to Laura and he was going to talk to her, whether or not he liked it.

“She’s in the back room. You sure you don’t want us to come with you?” Talia asked. Cora was standing nearby. She had heard of what Laura had done and was hesitant.

“I can handle myself now Talia. I’ll be fine. I just want to ask her why she forced me to do all of that.”

Talia nodded and moved aside. Stiles followed the smell of Laura until he stopped in front of the room. He noticed that she was locked up. He found it amusing.

“So, they have to keep you on a leash huh?”

Laura glared. “Mom thought it would be best seeing as you were coming to see me. I didn’t think Derek would allow it.”

“Derek doesn’t need to know everything.” Stiles took a seat.

“There’s something different about you.”

“Yeah. That’s not why I’m here. I want to know why. Why did you do what you did?”


End file.
